Motocrossed 2:Andi and Dean
by hosergirl2u
Summary: Dean and Andi together? Find out what happens! Please R&R!!!UPDATED 29TH CHAPTER!!
1. Default Chapter

Motocrossed: Just in Case You Haven't Seen The Movie, It's AWESOME!! Disney put it out last year. Andrea Carson's twin brother Andrew Carson (hot actor Trevor O' Brien) is a moto racer. When they mess around n the track he screws up his leg. As you probably already figured out, she pretends to be him at the track,(cuts her hair) and in the meantime falls in love with the HOTTIE Dean Talon. (HOTTIE Riley Smith) In the end he's mad (finds out she's a girl lol) and it leaves us hanging. I continued from there.........  
  
Motocrossed 2:Andi and Dean  
  
Chapter 1/ Happy  
  
"Oh my god Andrew!!! You HAVE to hear me out!! Ooooh!" "Calm down sis. What's  
  
up?" "Ok, well you know how Dean came by for the 250 interview?" "Ya, so." "Well after we finished riding, I went to go hug him, and when I was just about to do so he kissed me!! Really fast and quick, but there was definently no taking back!!" "Wow did you kiss him back?" `No, unfortunatly Jason came out so I didn't have a chance. Anyway, we can make up for that tomorrow, because right before he left he asked me out!!" "Oh, I'm so happy for you sis! I'd ask you for details, but I think that's more of the girls department." "Yes you would think," she laughed  
  
She stood up and headed down the hall to her room. "Oh hi Honey! I see you managed to get home ok. How was your day?" "Hey Mom, it was good. Kelly's boyfriend gave us a ride home." "Now Andrea, you know exactly how your father and I feel about you taking rides from older guys. Now, Dean is an exception. You're lucky that I finally convinced your father to let you date him! Now go do your homework, and don't let it happen again!" "Sorry Mom, gosh." Her mother turned and ran down the steps. "I wasn't gonna walk home," she mumbled to herself.  
  
Two hours of Algebra, English, History, and Health later Andrea finally lay back. She was surprised in herself. Her homework was usually a lot quicker. She was a pretty good student. Exhausted, she thought about her Mom's earlier words. "Dean is the exception. Hmm I like that," she thought out loud. Still laughing she ran down the steps to the dining room, where her Mom was setting the table. "Hey Andi, dinner will be ready in around 5 minutes, so make sure all your homeworks done." "Ok. Oh and Mom?" "Yes Sweetheart?" "Thank you. Thank you so much for letting me ride. If it weren't for you I might not have even gotten excepted into the program." "Oh your welcome Honey. It was worth your father's grief. Anyways, it was kind of fun being in charge for a change." "Mom, you are in charge!! Do you think Dad does the dishes? Get a life," Andi laughed to herself as she left the room, leaving her Mom puzzled and smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. The Date

Chapter 2/The Date  
  
"Calm down girl!! You're gonna make yourself flushed!" "I know Kel, It's just that I'm so nervous-what if he hates it. Or even worse-what if I hate it!!!" "Andi chill. Dean's a great guy, a total hottie. Oh, and about that YOU not liking him thing." "Ya?" "Well forget it!! You are totally in love girl!!" "Well I wouldn't go that far, but I do get weak when I see him." "Don't take it personally sis, but even I get weak when I see him-he's a total hottie," she joked. Andrea sighed. Kelly had been her best friend since 3^rd grade. She was so much more experienced in this department, but Andi knew she didn't need help picking out her clothes, makeup, or her hair. (Which was growing back, and was almost shoulder length) After being Dean's "buddy" she had gotten to know him better then anyone, and he really didn't notice appearance, at least as much as she would. Kelly did have a point though-his appearance wasn't something that just slid by. He was definitely the cuteset guy;  
she'd ever met, much less dated. "Earth to Andi! What do you think about this skirt?" "It's cute, but I kind of had my eye on this," she said picking up her black miniskirt and baby blur tank. "Perfect. Now go get dressed, he'll be here any minute now."  
  
"Andrea, Dean's here to pick you up," Andy yelled. Andi rolled her eyes. Her brother was great, but was obviously not the most sincere person in the world. "I'll be down in two minutes," she yelled back. She grabbed a sweater, her purse, (fully stocked with makeup in case of a facial emergency) and her shoes. She slipped the black strappy sandals on. She glanced in the mirror on her way out. They made her legs look long and glamorous. Her baby blue toes peeked out perfectly underneath. At least I'm a girl again, or else I would have had to tell him it cut vibration on the foot peddles, she laughed to herself. After a quick hair/makeup check she was finally ready. She ran down the steps, almost running right into her mother. "Mom, um, I was just about to leave." "I know," her Mom smiled. "Have fun sweetheart. Oh and be prepared, he looks incredible!" "Andi laughed nervously and headed out the door.  
  
"Dean, hey," she said stepping outside. He came into full view. Whoa! He looked, not incredible, but fabulous, in khaki's and a polo shirt. "Hey Andi. Wow you look great," he said, looking like her truly meant it. They headed to the car. Andi climbed in the front seat, incredibly nervous. "So, um, do you like pop music," she asked anxiously. "Ya, I guess. I'm more of a rocker though. He grinned and finally settled on a pop station. They pulled out of the driveway. Free at last, she breathed a sigh of relief. "What's up," he asked half frowning. "Oh nothing, I'm just happy to be out of the house, and here with you." "Good," he said smiling. They cruised into the movie theater parking lot. "I thought we might start with the movie," he said looking at his feet. "Then maybe we could grab a burger or something." "Sounds great," she replied happily. She didn't add the rest out loud. Anything to spend time with you is ok with me. "So what do you want to see? Anything particular,"  
he asked her. "I don't know-what's playing?" "Well, there's a new Bruce Willis flick out." She shook her head. "There's a drama," she added hopefully. He looked slightly disapointed. "Ok," she laughed. "There's another, um, Disapearance At Dawn- a horror film. It's supossed to be great. Wanna try it out?" "Sounds perfect," he laughed. He paid for their tickets, and drinks and got them settled. The plot was great. Something about a girl getting kidnapped by a lake, Sort of a Ransom type of thing. Andi was watching Dean and the movie though, and he seemed pretty interested. I better pay attention in case he wants to discuss it later, she thought. About halfway through the movie his arm went across her back, her hand across his knee. She was so self-concious, she couldn't move. After a while, she began to relax, and they joined hands. Just they feeling of his palm in hers, made her heart go wild. After the movie, they settled on Burger Boy for dinner. They sat down at the  
farthest booth. "To drink miss?" The waitress had startled her. "Um, coke please." She turned to Dean. "I'll have the same," he added. They finally ordered, and ate in silence, taking in each other's company. After it was all paid for, they headed to the car. They drove in silence, but Andi was well aware of Dean's right arm drapped casually across he shoulders. As they pulled into the Carson's driveway they both started to talk at once. They laughed. "I had a great time," he said. "Me too," she added dreamily. They both knew what came next, the best part, they goodbye kiss. 


	3. Love

Chapter 3/ Love  
  
"I can't believe it," Andi laughed, running into her house. Dean had dropped her off two hours after they had pulled into the Carson's driveway. "Hi sweetie! Did you and Dean have a good time?" "Wonderful Mom!! Wonderful." "Well here's the lovebird. How was your date? Dean better treat my little girl right! If he doesn't I think we'll be looking for a new 250 rider," her father whooped. "For your information Dad, I had a GREAT time, and we WON'T need a new 250 rider, because Dean treats me just fine. Excuse me. I'll be in my room," Andrea left, leaving a bewildered father standing in the doorway. The next few weeks were practically a blur. Dean and Andrea were always together, and Kelly was very happy for them. Andy and her parents were also getting to be very fond of Dean, and loved seeing him when he and Andi weren't out, which was rare. Andi had been acting unusually happy lately. "Mom?" "Yes Andrew?" "Is something wrong with Andi?" "No! Well at least I hope not! What led  
you to think such a thing?" "Well, for starters, I heard her singing in the shower, and she keeps playing that one song." "What song honey?" Before he had a chance to answer Andi came bounding down the stairs. "L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very, very extra ordinary. E is even more then anyone that you adore, and love is allllll that I can give to yoooou love, is more the just a game or two. Oooh take my heart and please don't break it. Looooove was made for me and yooooooou," and sang cheerfully, pouring herself a Coke. "That song," Andrew mumbled incoherently. "Honey where are you going," Geneva asked watching Andi throw on her white spring jacket. "Oh me and Dean are going shopping! I'll be home by 10. Love you," and with that she was out the door, at the sound of Dean's honking. "Shopping? Wow she really does have him wrapped around her finger, doesn't she?" "Oh Andrew. Nothing's wrong with your sister." "It isn't?" "No. She's just  
caught a very popular disease in this area." "What? Is she going to be ok? What is it?" "A little thing I like to call the love bug," his Mom said, smiling, as she turned back to folding her laundry. "Woman," Andy replied, heading towards his room. "Well said son," his Dad said passing him down the steps. "Hey," his mother said, pulling him into a kiss. "Everybody's in love," Andrew replied. "Except me."  
  
Earth to Andi! Earth to Andi!" "Huh?" "Andi, you've been ignoring me for the past 2  
  
hours. What's wrong with you?" "Nothing. It's just that I miss Dean so much." "Andi,  
  
you to can barely detach! Besides, it's not like your married or anything." "Yes, but I  
  
seriously think I might be in love." "In love? Oh my god! With who," Kelly asked  
  
confused. Andi rolled her eyes. Kelly was a great friend, but she could be a real ditz.  
  
"Never mind. Listen, I think I might call Dean, so I'll call you later, ok?" "Fine." "Kelly  
  
are you mad?" "Of course not Andrea. I'm not at the slightest bit." "Good, well I'll ttyl  
  
ok?" "Bye." Well, at least she's not mad, Andi thought to herself. "Oh my God now look  
  
who's the ditz! Kelly's furious. I've known her since the 3^rd grade, and I can't even tell  
  
when she's mad? That's pathetic," she said to herself. "What's pathetic," Andrew asked  
  
coming in from the doorway. "Oh nothing, just a lousy fight with Kelly." "What? You  
  
and Kelly never fight! What's the deal?" "Well Kelly thinks I'm seeing to much of Dean." "You are." "Hey! I want moral support, your not supposed to agree." "Oh sorry," Andy said grinning wryly. "So anyways, she's like, going on and on about how happy she is for me, when all of a sudden she gets all aggrivated." "Well, if it's any of my business, I must say that she has a point, but you do too. I mean, why's it so wrong for you to be happy too?" Andi sighed. "I'm going to call Dean. Thanks for the talk, I think your right, I just don't know what to do about it." "Ok, lil' sis. Have fun talking to God." "Not funny, and anyways what do you mean `lil sis?" "I'm older by 3 minutes and 20 seconds," Andy said grinning as he left the room. Andi sighed as she dialed the oh-so-familiar- number on the phone. 


	4. Winter

Chapter 4/ Winter  
  
4 months later  
  
"Andi, Dean's here to help put up the tree!" "Coming Mom," Andi yelled to her mother. Four wonderful months into their relationship and Andi and Dean were still going strong. I love him so much, she thought. The holidays are such a wonderful time! I have to figure out what to by Dean. Even though Andi knew Dean would appreciate anything she bought him, she knew any old gift wouldn't be special enough. I mean we're talking about Dean. The Dean she had been flocking over since the moment they met. Her Mom, Dad, and brothers were easy to by for, gift certificates mostly, but she still couldn't decide what to get him. What do you get the boy you love for Christmas? It was times like this that Andi wished her and Kelly was still talking. The truth was Kelly had deserted Andi when her and Dean became serious. Andi had other friends, other cheerleaders, preps that hung in her crowd, and even some moto racers, but Kelly was like a sister. Used to be, she corrected herself. Sisters  
don't just desert each other when one of them is happy. Andi ran down the steps, nearly colliding with Dean himself. He looked incredibly handsome in his tight blue-gray button down, and neat, but not perfect khakis. Then again, Dean always looked great. Dean grinned a huge lopsided boyish grin, and swept Andi into his arms. "Kizz me my loove," he drawled in a fake Dracula accent. "Oh, and if I don't," she teased. "I vill suck your blood," he exclaimed. Wow he sounds adorable, she thought laughing to herself. They hugged and kissed, and headed downstairs. "Ahh here come the two lovebirds now! We were just discussing you two," her father bellowed laughing at what seemed to be his own private joke. Her mother smiled, a mischeivious glint in her eyes. Andi glanced between the two confused. "What about us?" "Oh you two are so much in love. You're handling your relationship so maturely. Not kissing all the time like some couples." Andi glanced at Dean out of the corner of her  
eye. They both seemed to be holding in laughter. That's what they think Andi thought happily. Winter was emerging, and everybody seemed happy. Except Andy that is. Where is Andy, she thought. Probably with some friends, no need to worry. Dean glanced around. "Should I tell her," her asked her parents a grin appearing on his face, dimples and all. "Yes! Make her squeal with anticipation," her father boomed, laughing. "Well Andi, the thing is, I have a surprise for you. A big surprise." "What," Andi asked excited and confused. "Oh you'll see, the word surprise has a meaning doesn't it?" She laughed, excited about this "surprise" and worried about Andy. What could it be, she wondered. 


	5. Suprise

Chapter 5/Surprise  
  
  
  
"Andi, are you ok? You've been spaced out since Christmas. Did Dean and you have a fight?" "Oh no Mom. Me and Dean are the greatest. That's just the thing. He has this surprise present for me. What is it?" "Well honey, all I can say is that it has to do with the New Year." "Oh well, when does he plan to tell me, next year?" "No Honey, we just have to sort out details and stuff. He told your father he may tell you tonight. By the way, where is your brother?" "Andy? I haven't been able to find him either. He seems so spaced out lately. I'm worried." "You mean to tell me he didn't come home last night," her mother said a very worried look on her face. "Mom, you know Andy. Where would he go? A friend's at the most. Anyway I wouldn't know, he pretty much keeps to himself lately." "Oh...well could you go down to the part store when Dean comes to pick you up and ask Jimmy if he's seen Andy?" "Sure thing Mom, oh and by the way, Dean's coming for dinner after the movie. Hopefully I'll hear about my surprise then," Andi replied excitedly.  
  
"Hey Andi!! How are you Carson's lately?" "Hey Jimmy!! We're great, but we can't seem to find Andy, have you seen him?" "You mean he's….but he told me……you don't know that…..?" "Jimmy, just tell me where he is," Andi replied annoyed. "Oh I can't man, I mean girl, I mean..listen, Andy told me that he had a major blowout with his parents, and they kicked him out, so I'm assuming your parents knew.." "WHAT?? Andy hasn't even been around the house!! Where exactly did he go?" "Well maybe I shouldn't…" "JIMMY WHERE IS MY BROTHER??" "He's in New York man." "New York?? New York City?? But why, Andy's never done anything like this before! He's always pretty much stayed at home," she wondered confused. Dean, who had been pretty quiet, put a reassuring hand on Andi's shaking shoulder. "It's ok. We'll find him babe." "If it's any help at all, Andy came by my house and asked to borrow 500 bucks. Said something about taxi and apartment fairs and stuff. I figured he was staying to cool off for the weekend or something, a confused Jimmy turned to help a customer. "Dean, what am I going to do?" "Listen Andi, your Christmas present is NYC. We'll find him there," he said quietly. "What? NYC? Dean what are you talking about, Andy's missing!!" "I know baby. Your Christmas present from me is a three-week vacation to NYC. We can stay with my aunt, and your parents are giving us some spending money." "What," Andi asked shocked and delighted, a huge grin appearing on her face. "You mean you got my parents to agree to that? You msut be a genius! Ooh this is going to be so much fun!! In fact I'm going to call Kelly when we get back and make up with her. We have some major shopping to do!! Oh ya, what about Andy," Andi sighed, worried about her twin. "I have an idea." "What," Andi asked nervously. "We'll call every hotel in NYC. We'll find him sweetie, don't worry." He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, and gave her a quick hug. "We better get home for that dinner. We have phone calls to make." "What about the movie," Andi asked confused. "Forget the movie. Let's go." Dean led her home, ready to break the news to her parents. 


	6. Andy

Chapter 6/Andy  
  
  
  
"Belaire Hotel, Haneysa speaking, how may I help you?" "Hey, is there a young man looked around 15, blonde hair, average height, staying there?" "Um, I think so. Name please?" "Well we're not sure if he used his real name. Look up Andrew Carson." "Hold please." Andi sighed. Her and Dean had been at that for 6 hours already. They had two hotels left, not including the Belaire. "Oh Dean if he's not there I'll die! I wish he knew how much I loved him! He's my twin, and twins stick together, even if we're boy/girl and fight sometimes." "It'll be ok baby," Dean murmured in a soothing voice, rubbing Andi's shoulders. He pulled her head into his lap and whispered comforting words in her ear. "Hello," the hotel operator asked. Startled, Andi rushed to grab the phone. "Yes?" "We have a listing. Would you like me to call him for you? I can connect you." "No, no I'd like it if you'd not mention this conversation. How many nights has he checked into for?" "Three more days." "Ok thank you. Dean, we found Andy!! He's registered for three more days, we have to leave NOW!" "Whoa! Calm down Carson!! We'll find Andy. Why not wait till morning to leave?" "We have to leave now," Andi said, a determined look in her eyes. "Mom and Dad are coming with us, and then driving Andy back, he's in major trouble, because I'm going to hug him in the lobby!!" Dean laughed and pulled Andi close. "My clothes are already in the car, if you pack we can make it there by morning." "Great!!" Andi packed her clothes, throwing everything she owned in her suitcases, and was ready in 30 minutes. They were on the rode in another 30, and in New York State in another. The car ride wasn't that bad, and as Geneva drove, Andi and Dean made out in the back seat of their jeep. Arriving in NYC was a pain. Major traffic and lights crowded the streets, and everybody seemed to be in a rush. Andi had been to New York City once when she was a meer child, but she had only fragments of memory as she rode through the sites, Dean's sweaty palm in her own. She was in love. Definently.  
  
"Welcome to the Belaire Hotel." "Hello, what number is Andrew Carson in?" "Room….438, on the 2nd floor." "Thank you miss." "Sure thing." They dashed off in search of room 438. "I found it," Andi yelled to her family and Dean across the hall. She took a deep breath a knocked.  
  
"Yes," Andy replied sleepily opening the door. "Oh god," he whispered seeing who it was. "All of you," he replied weakly. "Oh Andy," she cried throwing her arms around him. She began to sob lightly on his chest. "Sis? What's wrong Andi? Oh my god! What's the matter? How did you find me?" "She missed you that's what's the matter," Geneva replied, pushing her way in. She slammed the door behind her. "Your sister and Dean were on the phone for 6 hours!! Six hours calling every hotel in New York City. Every hotel, mind you Andrew, including this one. If Jimmy didn't have such a big mouth we might have never found you. Is that all you mean to us Andrew? Your father and I? Jason? Mostly Andi? Your sister and you have always been so close. Why didn't you confide in her? Why didn't you TALK to us? Most importantly why did you leave," her mother was sobbing now, and leaned against the door for support. She sank to the floor, sobs escaping her chest. A guilty looking Andy sighed and ran his fingers through his messed up hair. "I'm so sorry sis," he whispered pulling Andi closer, into a tight hug.  
  
"I love you all so much. It's just that I felt like nobody cared at all about me. Nobody was listening to my problems. Not even you Andi," he replied, the last remark causing a look of pure pain to come across his face, also causing a major shot of guilt jolt thought Andi, almost knocking her down. Had she listened to her brother at all? No. She had been to wrapped up in Dean and her own issues that for once she hadn't bothered to listen. "I'm sorry Andy," she sobbed loudly her voice cracking at his name. "I love you, we love you," she replied taking her mother's hand. "Please come home Andy. Please?" Her voice pleaded with him, so that he couldn't resist smiling. "Of course I'll come home. I always would have. I just needed at little attention that's all." "Ya, well you better NEVER scare me like that again young man. Next time you feel unwanted, which your not, and need a little attention, you remind us of New York, and we'll stick right by ya," his Mom said, pulling him close. They all joined in a small group, when Andi noticed Dean, in the corner. "I believe me and you have some vacationing to do buster," she said, a sly smile appearing on her face. "Sure thing," he said brighting up. "We're outta here! Let's get to my aunt's before morning rush hour." "Great." She pulled her Mom and Andy into one last hug and kissed them both. "Have fun and stay safe," her Mom replied smiling. "Take care of her Dean," she winked. Andi and Dean nodded, and turned towards the door. 


	7. Vacation

Chapter 7/Vacation  
  
"Whoa, I'm definitely emotionally drained. Can we take a quick nap before we see the sites?" "Ha, you couldn't have asked at a better time, and believe me, I'm not just tired," Dean laughed. "I'm just so glad we're finally alone," Andi sighed happily, snuggling into Dean's awaiting arms. Bold and strong they beckoned her, taking in his strong aroma, feeling lost in his grasp, laying her head on his chest, she felt herself slipping out of reality, she was in love.  
  
Andi woke up startled; it was 3:00 am. Dean lay fast asleep beside her. She stroked his hair, pushing a short lock from his eyes adoringly. People say they're in love. That there's always a day when it just hit's you, like BOOM. This was that moment. She felt so safe in his loving arms that she never wanted to pull away. Dean's eyes fluttered open. He smiled at the sight of the most beautiful thing he wished to see in the morning, in fact, lately it was the only thing he wished to see in the morning. "Good morning sunshine! What brings this lovely light into your eyes today?" "Hi Baby," she said smiling sweetly, just the joy of seeing you face next to mine." Dean smiled and slipped off the covers. "Ready for another surprise," he asking grinning mysteriously. "What," she asked confused. "Another? You mean we're leaving New York already?" "No, no, no. A surprise IN New York, I've arranged a totally romantic setting, picture this: a picnic in Central Park, just the two of us!!" Just the two of us, Andi thought grinning. "Sounds wonderful," she said dreamily. "Wait, isn't Central Park always crowded?" "Yes, but I choose a special spot for the two of us," he replied grinning. "Now go get dressed, we have a long day ahead of us."  
  
Andi and Dean spent an incredible day together. He was right, it was a beautiful choice. A grassy area, with a lot of wildflowers, and a stream that ran alongside them. It was just like a seen from a romance film. A picture perfect scene out of some steamy chick flick. All day they lay by the water feeding each other grapes, noodles, cake, and ice cream. It just felt so good to be with him, be by him, be near him. It was like a big cyclone, a never-ending tunnel, a time warp, and Dean kept pulling her in, and drinking her in. Andi knew she was falling for him hard and fast, she only hoped he was too.  
  
The rest of the vacation was like a dream. They saw all the sites and did everything normal, but the best part of the vacation was the sentimental moments, the serious moments, the times when it seemed like they were the only ones on earth, all they'd ever need was each other, when they held each other close the world seemed to right, and it reassured Andi to get out of bed each day, and take each new day as it came at her. She loved it, yet she was terribly afraid. Afraid that she might be giving up her heart to Dean, and when you gave up your heart there was no telling what you might do or how far you might go, exactly how far will I go, she wondered silently.  
  
"Andi, earth to Andi," Dean laughed. "Come on girl, we're almost home," he laughed again. "Wow, that trip really wore me out," Andi said sleepily. She climbed to behind the driver's seat and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, kissing his hair. "Tired," she wondered aloud. "Yeah, but now that I'm seeing your beautiful face, I'm awake," he sighed sweetly. "Dean?" "Yes?" "I love you." "I love you too," he replied, amazed at how true his words really were. 


	8. Drowning

Chapter 8/Drowning  
  
To: KellyKat128  
  
From: Motochic435  
  
Re: HELP  
  
Kelly, Hi, I miss you. How are you? I'm not going to apologize, but I am going to ask you to email me back. I'm falling fast. I'm scared even. It's a great feeling. I heard you and Josh are an official couple. Great news girl!! Please, Please, Please w/b. I need to pour everything out. Right now I already have a WONDERFUL, FABULOUS, HOT, GREAT, GORGEOUS, ROMANTIC, bf. What I don't have is a best friend. PLEASE LULAS(love u like a sister) Andi  
  
To: Motochic435  
  
From: KellyKat128  
  
Re: (none)  
  
Andi, Hi, I know you have a bf. The question is do you have room for me anymore? I hope so!! I miss you too!! Please email me the whole story---no wait, call me tomorrow!  
  
LULAS  
  
A&F  
  
(always and forever)  
  
KELLY  
  
Andi was just about to log offline after an exhausting makeout session with Dean when she had decided to check her mail. Well Kelly wanted to be friends again. That was a good sign. She rubbed her neck and walked over to her desk. I better write my English report, she thought laughing. She knew she wasn't going to do any report. Every time she sat done to even think about homework, her thoughts always drifted to Dean. Mrs. Dean Talon, she scribbled on her notebook. Andrea Talon. Sounds good to me, she thought. The next thought stuck to her mind, "I love you too." The very words Dean and her had spoken just three days ago. I really do love him, she thought, I'm just so happy. I know what I need. I need to have a talk with the two people with I care about most besides Dean, Andy and Mom. "Mom," she yelled. "Andy!! I need to talk to you guys! "We're in the kitchen," her mother yelled back. "Come on down!!" Andi slipped on her flannel robe and ran down the stairs. "Hey, what's up," her Mom asked anxiously. "We need to talk," Andi replied unsure of what she was doing. "Andy could you please sit too? I need to ask you both." "Sure sis, what's happening?" "Ok, well I really like Dean right?" "Yes, her brother replied. 'Well I'm falling in love with him, at least I'm pretty sure." "Oh Baby," her mother said smiling softly. "Nervous stomach?" "Yep." "Can't concentrate?" "Yeah." "Weak knees?" "You got it." "Tingles and all Andi I think you are in love. We need to celebrate. Tomorrow after school me and you can go shopping!" Andi blushed and started to say ok, when her mother interrupted her. "Wait- You have plans with Dean I can see it in your eyes. Go with him honey." "Thanks Mom," Andi smiled cheerfully. "Whoa," Andy muttered. "What," Andi asked. "You got it bad sis." "I know," she shrugged. "That's what's so wonderful. When I'm with Dean I forget everything and everyone. All my problems dissolve, and it's me and Dean only. It's like together we can do anything. I feel so loved and happy, like I'm floating on clouds or something," she blushed happily. "This weekend in New York I really realized it. Like exactly how much I love Dean. I mean, I can't even think of anything else! It's…wonderful," she sighed.  
  
"Andi," her mother whispered. "Be careful. I think you have a serious case of the love bug, it can be beautiful-yet deadly, friends turn on you," tell me about it, Andi thought. "People drift apart, Dean won't hurt you, and I know you wouldn't hurt him, just don't neglect everything else you love." "I know, Mom, I know." "Sis?" "Yeah?" "If there is a deathly disease for love, you have absolutely no chance of survival." "I know," Andi laughed. "Nighty-night you two, I love you both," and with that she ran up the stairs towards the bathroom, humming the whole way.  
  
After a long relaxing bath, Andi felt so refreshed, she felt absolutely wonderful, except for one thing. She had gotten so used Dean's gentle breathing, and his feet wrapped around hers. At first she had been worried, thinking maybe Dean might try to make a move or something, but she knew as well as he did, that they were still not ready for that. I have to call him, she thought silently. "Dean?" "Andi hi, um not that I don't want to talk but it's almost 1:00 am. What's up?" "Oh Dean, I can't sleep without you, I just want you here to wrap your arms around me and take me in." "I'll be right over," he replied anxiously, and moments later, he was laying next to Andi, his big tan arms incircling her body, his soft sweet, salty kisses drowning her with his love. 


	9. Fighting

Chapter 9/Fighting  
  
"Dean, listen to me, I don't want to go to your friends! We should be together on Valentine's Day, not apart. We need to spend time together alone, not with your friends!" "Andi, it's only for a few hours, and they invited us, we should go to be nice." "Listen Dean, let's get one thing straight, they invited YOU, you invited me, also I know you when your having fun, two hours becomes four, then six and eight. You'll end up there all night. You just go we'll talk when we cool off. Have a good time." "Andi baby, come on, the party's only for two hours anyway, please, at least let me come over afterwards," he pleaded with her. "Please Andi, I love you, I want to be with you, and," "Dean, don't make me hang up on you, we'll talk later," and with that she said goodbye, and hung up the phone, after taking a few moments to take in what just happened, Andi realized what she had just done. Maybe I should call him back; she thought tears welling up in her eyes. Emotions rang through her, and she finally let go, she fell down across her bed, sobbing until the tears wouldn't come any longer.  
  
"Andi, Hey girl!! I missed you so much!! What's up you look so down? Why the long face, we've forgiven and forgotten and we're ready to go kick some ass!!" "Kelly, I'm not really in the mood-can we just talk?" "Carson, come on!! We haven't done anything in ages and all you want to do is talk? I had a few better things in mind," she said deviously, raising her eyebrows. Andi grinned, and let out a girlish giggle. They laughed and laughed like they hadn't laughed in ages. "I missed you so much Kel, Dean and me had a huge blowout. He wants to go to this party with his friends for V-Day instead of chill with me. I'm so depressed Kelly. I planned on making a big romantic dinner for the two of us. I want to make up with him but…" "Aren't your folks going to be home?" "Nah, they're going out-for V-Day. Unlike some other couple I know," she groaned. "Andi, you need to forget about him for a night." She laughed. "Let's go out, and get me some booty," she laughed again. "Nah, I think," "You think you're going to sit here and feel sorry for yourself," Kelly finished. "Not happening. Come on, let's at least go to the mall." Andi smiled slowly, not able to stop herself from breaking into a huge grin. "Ok, I'll go with you, just promise me we won't talk about Dean?" "Not a problem," she said laughing. "We will anyway though, your in love Andi, you can't NOT go without Dean. You know you'll make up. You love each with a strong passion; you will and you know you will. Actually you need to wait, make him realize how much you two need each other. Andi I'm finally happy for you. I think I always have been, I just couldn't accept the thought of us breaking apart, you know like not being best friends anymore. Anyways, I did that anyway," she sighed, looking disappointed in herself. Andi's eyes welled up with tears. "Kelly, Kelly we are best friends. I' so…so sorry, sorry I wasn't there for you. Sorry I didn't listen when you needed to talk." "Andi?" "Yes?" "Thank you." "For…?" "For being a great friend, for being so great about this whole thing, and for making me realize how much I needed you." Andi smiled, "I think I'm just going to lay down for awhile. Maybe read a few books." "Ok, well I'll just leave then," she laughed. "Ok, thank you for stopping by." "Welcome, oh and call Dean-later." "Ok, bye." "Bye."  
  
After Kelly had gone, Andi slept. She slept all afternoon and night. She wished and dreamed that Dean would call her, but he didn't. Finally on the morning after Valentine's Day, Februray 15th, she called him. "Dean, hey, I miss you," she said shakily. "Hey Babe, I missed you too." "How was you Valentine's Day?" "Fine, you?" "Same." "Did you go to the party?" "No, I chilled at home, depressed." "Why didn't you go?" He made such a big deal over it, she thought annoyed. "I knew you didn't want me to, and even though you're so mad, I knew I wouldn't feel right going alone." Andi melted, obviously forgiving him. "I love you Dean. I forgive you. Valentine's day was terrible without my Valentine here. Can you come over? We need to make up for lost time," she replied sweetly. "Give me 30 minutes, to shower, and pick up your gift." "Why, you haven't gotten it yet?" "It's been on layaway since Christmas," he laughed. Andi smiled, and waited, knowing a perfectly romantic makeup was in store. 


	10. More Then Ever

Chapter 10/More Then Ever  
  
"Andi," Dean murmured, stroking her chin softly, "I love you." "I love you too Dean, so much," she whispered back. They had been like this since their fight, all over each other, never taking a moment to breath, or even think. Andi couldn't help it, she wanted him, needed him, almost couldn't live without him. Maybe it was just making up that caused it, ore maybe it wasn't, she didn't know. All she knew was that she loved Dean with all of her heart, and he felt the same.  
  
Dean glanced at Andi's soft feathery blonde hair. Her blue eyes and wonderful smile. Everything about her made him love her more, taking in every second he had with her, making every moment seem not quite so real. He just couldn't believe she loved him as much, if possible. He couldn't control his feelings. He knew with all of his heart that this was it; this was the girl for him. He couldn't help but believe in fate, when he thought of that.  
  
Andi sighed with momentary pleasure as Dean stroked her back, gently touched his lips to hers, tousled her hair, stroked her skin, whispering loving words on the back of her neck. Everything he did made her think of her love, she knew she was in far to deep, but with Dean nothing else mattered. Nothing at all, not even school, not Kelly, not even her family, except for Andy, whom she spent the other half of her time with. She knew the others felt neglected, but she couldn't help it. She was so in love, and so happy with Dean, she didn't even feel anything else. "Dean," she whispered in between kisses. "Dean, do you think we'll be together forever?" He smiled, and slowly whispered, "If it's at all up to me, most definently." Andi melted, feeling so safe in his strong arms, reminding herself that school would let out soon, and the wonderful days, and nights they would have together. 


	11. Spring Fever

Chapter 11/Spring Fever  
  
Andi moaned, as she sat up Monday morning. A wave of nausea instantly fell over her. "Mom," she yelled, feeling sicker then ever. "Dean," she whispered anemic. Her mother came running up the stairs. "Andi? Baby, what's wrong, you look so pale!!" Andi nodded, and tried to stand up, but couldn't. She fell down, and almost blacked out, half-conscious. "I'm calling Dean, we're going to the emergency room," her mother said frantically. Andi moaned again, in silent agreement, and waited for her Mother to call. In a matter of minutes, she was lying in the backseat of her Mom's car, her head in Dean's lap. He stroked her forehead, and whispered comforting words in her ear. They pulled up to South Glen Medical Center, and grabbed a wheelchair at the door. Andi sat in wonderment, half awake, watching her mother go to the insurance desk. Dean sat next to her awkwardly, holding Andi's hand, looking very alarmed. "Andrea Carson," the nurse said, only what seemed to be seconds later. Her mother wheeled her through the double doors, Dean at their side. It took not 5 minutes for the doctor to arrive. He took one look at her, and frowned. "Young lady, you are very anemic, you may have a strong case of Mononucleosis. We better get you over to the lab for some blood tests." Andi frowned, and let out a hoarse cough. "Whoa! Interesting cough you got there, do you smoke," the doctor questioned, a concerned look on his face. Andi, in the middle of a sudden coughing fit, couldn't answer herself, so she glanced up at Dean and her mother. "No," her mother said firmly. "She doesn't smoke," Dean replied at the doctor. "Is this true young lady," the doctor asked certainly. Andi glanced up again, and shook her head yes. "Well, it seems to me that you have a bad case of pneumonia. We better get you admitted as soon as possible. We'll run a few minor tests just to make sure, but I'm almost positive, better run along home and get her stuff," her directed at Geneva, whose face had gone from red, to white, to blue, and back to a much paler white. She shook her head in agreement, and wheeled Andi out the double doors to the hospital lab.  
  
Hours later, once Andi was settled in her room, her mother came back with her stuff. She glanced from the doorway, and was startled to see Dean still there, at her bedside, stroking her forehead lovingly, obviously frightened. "Dean, what are you still doing here," she wondered aloud. "You should have gone home hours ago, the doctors said she'd be out for a good five more hours!!" Dean glanced at Geneva, an annoyed frown on his face. "Mrs. Carson I love Andi!! I wouldn't leave her here alone, what if she woke up and nobody was here to comfort her?" Geneva looked down in silent agreement. "I suppose you have a point. I was planning on spending the night with her, want to join me? It's not like you'll miss school or anything," she said, embarrassed. "Absolutely," he replied gratefully. "I was planning on it anyway, hoping that I wouldn't have to beg." "It's no problem, I could sure use the company while she sleeps," she said smiling. Great, he thought, this will give me an opportunity to get to know Andi's mom. She would like that.  
  
For the next few days, Dean and Geneva stayed by Andi's bedside, laughing, chatting, and playing games, while she drifted in and out of sleep. Jason and Mr. Carson dropped in occasionally, but it was mainly Geneva and Dean, keeping each other company, as they both watched the girl the loved get well. After close to a week, Andi was up and about, ready to get out, and head home. She was recovering rapidly, with almost nothing left but a sore chest, as evidence. She watched from her bed as Dean and her mother got acquainted, and she loved it. Finally, she could rest, knowing that her mother did enjoy Dean's company. Even Dad and Jason dropped by, she thought to herself, pleased. She squeezed Dean's hand eager to be off the depressing, sleeping pills, that had knocked her out for the past few days. She smiled and lay back, ready for the quick drive home, and shower of gifts. 


	12. Always And Forever

Chapter 12/Always And Forever  
  
"Andi, I have something for you," Dean said, excitedly. "You do? What," Andi asked, smiling in surprise. "Well, we've been going out for a few months right," he said. "Yes, 9 months, 2 weeks, and 6 days," Andi declared knowingly, flashing Dean a one of a kind smile. "Yes, and we've never really made a promise-a promise to love, and honor, and cherish." Andi glanced at Dean confused. "Your not proposing are you?" "No, well, kinda- sorta. I'm asking you to take this promise ring Andi," he whispered sweetly. "I want you to take it, and keep it, symboling that we'll be together forever, a way of showing that marriage will come when it's ready, but no matter what we'll be together. Andi, you're my girl, and I love you with all of my heart. Nothing, nobody can take your place, and I'll love you forever, no matter how we end up." Andi stared, astonished. "Oh Dean," she said eagerly. "Of course I'll take the ring, I thought you'd never ask!" She sighed and glanced at Dean, the sweetest guy in the world, and he was hers. The might go to different schools, live in different towns, but when it all came down to one, they were equally special, and she knew then, knew that she was willing to spend the rest of her life with this man, this guy, for eternity. Nothing would ever change that. Whether it was the first love jitters, or something much deeper, it didn't matter, because either way, Dean was hers, forever. No stupid, silly, fight could change that statement. She finally had what every girl dreamed of: the perfect man. The dream lover you figured existed only in fairy tales. Nothing could change the way she felt about Dean. She was the luckiest girl in the world at that moment. Nobody could make her frown. All her dreams were coming true, and it was all happening so fast. A wonderful family, a great career racing Motocrossed, a wonderful future at Princeton University, maybe a degree in physical therapy, wonderful friends, and the greatest guy in the world, right there, in her very own living room. She sighed, smiling at her thoughts, wonderful thoughts, and dreams of the life her and Dean would one day live. Of course the future wasn't now, now all she wanted to do was live in the present, the feeling of Dean's arms enclosed around her made her feel so safe, like nothing or nobody could hurt her, she was held apart from the world while in those arms, and she knew she'd have to realize one day. She'd have to realize the dates she'd never go on, the experience she'd never had-with anybody-but Dean. And she could care less. The truth was she realized, that she didn't WANT to date any other guys, and she didn't NEED experience with anyone else. She had everything she could ever want or need, right here.  
  
"Andrea? Andi, hi! How was you day? Oh, hello Dean," her mother said shouting from the front door. "I was shopping," she declared grinning. 'Check out the new top I got you, it's a baby tee, perfect for the warm weather." "Oh, thanks Mom," Andi said, smiling in Dean's direction. When it came to shopping, like any other teenage girl, her and her Mom were sadly pathetic. Her mother couldn't pass up a bargain either. She laughed, and started helping her Mom unload the bags from the car. Dean rose to help, and started carryin bags in too. A moment along, Geneva pulled Andi aside, "Hey I was thinking of throwing a big party." "For what," Andi asked, obviously confused. "You and your brother, sweet 16!! Aren't you excited?" "Andi grinned, laughing. "Sounds great Mom. I forgot, I'd be turning 16 in 3 weeks!! Where is Andy?" "He's at Jimmy's-something about gear shifts, I don't know. I still haven't figured out why he can't hang out with friends his own age." "Oh Mom, he does so. He has millions of friends his age- friends who know nothing about racing Motocross," she laughed. Her mother sighed, glancing Dean's way as he came through the door, 4 bags piled high. "Is that all you kids think about," she wondered aloud laughing. Dean waited till Geneva had gotten upstairs, to burst out laughing. Andi joined in, not being able to help stare at her gorgeous boyfriend. "No," Dean said deviously. "We think about other things to," he said arching his brows, pushing Andi back on to the couch, playfully. They laughed, tickled, and kissed, making each moment last, always and forever. 


	13. Hope

Chapter 13/Hope  
  
"Andi," she heard Dean whisper. "Andi are you awake," he asked her softly. "Yes," she turned to face him. "Andi? Andi have you ever wanted to…you know…?" "You mean sleep with a guy? I've thought of it yes, only with one guy though." "Oh?" Dean looked at Andi hopefully. "Yes, I've thought of it Dean, but we're not ready. I'm sure you think so, but we're only 15 and 16. We have are whole lives to do stuff. Right now, I just wanna concentrate on loving you, is that ok?" "Yes," he whispered amazed. "Yes, it's more then alright, it's perfect," he said. Startling her he pulled her into his arms, holding her, hugging her with such a need. A need that she'd never seen before, a need that scared her even. "Dean," she whispered. "I love you." "Me too," he sighed, pressing his soft lips, gently against hers, holding her in his arms, as if he could never let go. Words didn't need to be spoken. They both knew: they were perfect for each other. No point in denying it. They were always going to be together. Hormones would rage, and they would want more and more of each other, if possible, but they both knew in their hearts, nothing could come between them now, not anybody. Andi waited for Dean to fall asleep, then she walked down the hall to her brother's room. She didn't need Dean right now; she had made a peace with him. They would wait, wait for everything. Andi knew she had Dean; she needed to make sure she had something else. She crawled into her brother's bed, snuggling into his arms just like when they were kids. He woke and smiled, seeing Andi in the croak of his arm. He started to speak, but decided against it. He just snuggled closer, and sighed, closing his eyes thinking of their childhood, the fun times they'd had, the love they'd always shared. They'd always had a special bond. Andi had always been his best friend, even as they got older, she'd always listened when Dad had him pressured, or hurt. Even when they'd had their tonsils out at age 7, she'd been the one to tell him to relax, he thought smiling at the memory. All he wished now was that he had a love like Andi. He wasn't the man in her life now, she had Dean to love forever, and snuggle with, but he knew still, he'd always have his sister, his twin, beside him forever, in birth and in life and love. He'd find love, someday, soon enough he figured. The important thing was that he'd always have his sister's love to get him through, through life, and races, love, even death. He knew in years to come, they'd still have a special bond, like the one they had once again at that moment.  
  
Dean woke, alone in Andi's bed, confused and freaked. What exactly did we do last night, he thought to himself. Nothing. Absolutely nothing, he thought relived. Andi was right, he remembered, her words rushing back to him. They weren't ready. One day, sure, but not now, not when they had their whole careers to get through. Maybe when they were in college, or in his senior year, close to then. All he knew was that he loved Andi and would never take advantage of her. He'd wait until SHE was ready. When it came to him and Andi it would always be about her because he didn't need the respect that she deserved. He knew that was wrong. To make a relationship work, people had to work, both had to love, and both had to respect and sacrifice. He smiled and left to find Andi. He found her with Andrew, snuggled under his arm. He almost went to get her but decided against it. No, he thought they need time, we'll have ours. He thought of the birthday party they were planning for the two. There was more to it then Geneva had led on. They were having it at the track, Moto, man to man, woman to man, whatever. All dedicated to "The Andi(y)'s the had said. Hey, maybe we can have Rene' could stop by, he thought grinning. He could serve food and slave over Andi. Just like she deserves, he thought laughing, thinking back to the slime that had hurt thr Carson's, exspecially Andi. Speaking of slimes, that hurt Andi, he thought, I have absolutely no room to talk. I did the same thing, he thought, shrugging unhappily. Just then he heard 2 sets of feet bounding down the stairs, sounding probably exactly as they had for the past 15 years, or at least since they could walk, he thought laughing. "Hey," they both said to him cheerfully. Andi rubbed sleep from her eyes, coming over to hug and kiss him. "Sorry I left you," she said sleepily. 'I was very comfortable, but I decided Andy deserved a little time with his fabulous sister," she declared grinning, and punching Andy in the arm. "Ow," he complained, grinning, his face full of sleep. "What's for breakfast," Jason asked as he did every morning. "I don't know. Why don't we go find out little man," Dean said laughing, scooping Jason under his arm. "Little," Jason yelled from under Dean's arms. Trying to squirm his way out out, he shouted, "Who you calling little?" They laughed and followed Dean and Jason to the kitchen and dining room, to help prepare breakfast. 


	14. Julie

Chapter 14/Julie  
  
"Dean, what do you think of this bikini," Andi asked her boyfriend hinting, with a wink. They were sitting on Andi's porch with her brother looking at magazines. School had just let out for the summer and her party was coming up, not to mention her friend Stacy's next weekend. Summer had a long stretch ahead and she was very enthusiastic. She was just about to ask Dean if she'd look ok in it, when a girl, about her age came running up the porch steps. Andi glanced at her confused. She started to speak but didn't get a chance to, because the girl had run straight up to Dean. Squealing she ran up, and through her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Startled Dean stood back, gazing at the girl, confused. "Oh Dean, it's been so long!! How are you buddy?" "Who-I mean what-I mean," he studied her for a moment, and then a light seemed to light up in his head. "Julie Davis. Wow, it has been awhile! How'd you get here," he asked. "Well my Mom decided we were moving back. Isn't that so great! I called her and she said I could find you here. So do you have a girlfriend," she asked curiously. "Moving back from where? Yes, this is Andi," he said giving Andi a little push in Julie's direction. "Ok, I'm confused,' Andi said annoyed. "Who is she," she asked in a rude tone. "Me and Julie were pals back in the day," Dean laughed. "Best pals," Julie said, throwing a rude glare Andi's way. Andi shrugged, annoyed, and went to sit back down. "Humph," Andy coughed from his chair. "Oh, I'm sorry Andy," Julie this is Andrew Carson, Andi's twin." Julie glanced his way. Their eyes met, and Andy turned away, blushing. Andy glanced at this new girl, Julie. He studied her, gazing at her every move. She certainly was a pretty girl. She had chocolate brown hair, streaked with blonde highlights, to her shoulders, and curled out. Her eyes were an intense green, sparkling in the sunlight. She had a long, curvy body, and smooth olive skin. Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she glanced at Andy. "Your brother sure is a stud," she said winking in Andi's direction. Andy blushed, embarrassed and headed for the house. He thought twice, and walked back over to Julie, bravely. "Hey, um, how would you feel about going to a party with me this weekend? Introduce yourself around a little." Andi gazed at Andy amazed. Wow, she thought. He really likes her. She glanced at Dean out of the corner of her eye. "Sure," Julie said flirtatiously. Andi could sense a connection between the to, just as she had between her and Dean. They said their goodbyes, and her, Dean, and Andy went inside.  
  
As Andi lay in bed that night, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Julie. She was taking away to the most important men in her life. Well, not exactly taking away, but trying to, Andi thought frowning. She didn't drift to sleep until 3, and was so tired she slept until 1 in the afternoon, the next day. She woke up and saw Andy at the breakfast table, still in his boxers. "Just getting up too," she asked amazed. "Yes," he said grinning sleepily. He's in love, she thought. Already. Maybe love at first sight really does have a meaning. She sighed, and walked over to join him. 


	15. Crushin' On You

Chapter 15/Crushin'On You  
  
"Andi, hurry up," Andy said impatiently. "Coming," she yelled down the stairs. She did a quick hair and makeup check, and flew down the stairs, kissing her Mom on the way. Andy had dressed up, in khaki's and a nice shirt, he looked almost perfect. She smiled, at how nervous he looked. "First date jitters," she asked him teasingly. "Shush," he almost whispered, dragging his hands back and forth. She laughed, and walked outside, hearing Dean beep. "Hi," she said climbing in the front seat next to him. Andy and Julie squeezed in the back. Julie greeted him cheerfully, glancing at him approvingly. Dean paused for a moment to lean across the gear stick and give Andi a long, passionate kiss. "I love you," she whispered, kissing his ear. "Me too," he whispered back lovingly. Andi glanced back and noticed a flick of jealousy in Julie's eyes. Ha, she thought. She better treat Andy good, or else, she thought protectively. Dean drove them to the party, pausing to kiss Andi every few minutes; she smiled, and hugged her legs to her chest. They got to the party exactly on time, but when she stepped inside she regretted it instantly. Lindsey Malone was leaning against the kitchen table, flirting with some guy. Here it comes, Andi thought glumly. Her and Lindsey had been enemies since the 3rd grade. "Andi, hi," she said, sugary. "I must admit I'm surprised you're here." "Why," Andi asked annoyed. "Oh, well I just didn't think you'd be invited. I figured, Stacy would throw a lame party. So who's your friend," she asked flirtatiously, gazing in Dean's direction. "This is my boyfriend Dean. Dean this is Lindsey Malone," she murmured. "Hi Lindsey, nice to meet you," Dean said smiling widely. Andi glanced at him shocked, as they started in on a major conversation. Are they flirting, she wondered amazed? She felt her heart skip a few beats, and tried to avoid crying. She spotted Andy and Julie on the other side of the room dancing. Well at least somebody's having a good time, she thought miserably. She walked over to them, tapping Andy on the shoulder. "Oh, hey sis, you look terrible! What's wrong where's Dean," he asked. "He's over there-with her," she whispered, almost in tears. "Oh no, I see Lindsey's back to her old tricks." Julie glanced at them, confused. Andy leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, a look of anger coming over her face. They headed over, and watched in awe, as Lindsey slipped her arm around Dean's waist. Dean tried to back away, confused, but Lindsey just got closer, smiling. "Oh that slut," Julie yelled angrily. She walked straight up to Lindsey, and ripped her arm off of Dean. "Excuse me," Lindsey yelled annoyed, taking a step facing Julie. "What's your problem," Lindsey asked annoyed. "You," Julie said blankly. " Believe that you are touching someone else's property, slut, and I don't like it," she replied, angrily to Lindsey's face. "What? Exactly who are you to be telling me what to do," she asked, an attitude coming across her face. "Oh whoa whoa whoa. Did Andi not tell you that Dean was her man?" "I must have missed that part," Lindsey declared, glaring at Julie and Andi, behind her. Julie ran at her, charging to punch her. Andy and his sister ran up, and held her back. "Oh, you lucky they're here girl! Your lucky you don't have a smashed in face." "I told you I didn't know, now get way from me." "Oh, well now you know," Julie, said, stepping away walking straight over to Dean. She glanced at him, a cruel look on her face. "You may have some explaining to do pal." She stepped away, and headed towards the car. Andi applauded, glaring at Dean, a hurt look on her face. In the meantime Dean had stood there behind Lindsey, unable to speak. They headed home in complete silence. When they go to the Julie's house, Andy got out to walk her to her door, giving Andi and Dean some time alone. 'How could you," she whispered, tears pouring down her cheeks. "How could you," she asked again louder. "Andi, I…" "You what," she demanded. "I thought she was your friend. I was just making conversation." "Well you could have said something. All you did was stand there, and look like an idiot. Dean, you should have stuck up for me." He frowned, and glanced at Andi. "Look, we had a long night, let's just talk about this in the morning." Andi nodded and glanced up just in time-to witness Andy and Julie, kissing on the front porch. 


	16. The Accident

Chapter 16/The Accident  
  
Julie climbed into the front seat of her mother's jeep. She didn't bother with a seatbelt, knowing the quick drive to Andy's wouldn't require much speed. She sighed, thinking of Andy Carson, her wonderful boyfriend. They had been dating for a month now, and she really did love him. Her mother turned on the radio, the air on full blast, as they cruised through town, happily. Her mother started chatting about work, when out of nowhere, a truck came swerving around the corner. Julie heard a scream, as her mother swerved around the corner. She realized it was her, and that was the last thing she thought before it all went black.  
  
Andy ran to get the cordless phone. Maybe it's Julie, he thought smiling. He picked it up, but the voice on the other line, certainly wasn't cheerful. "Hi, this is Linda calling from Southview Medical Center, I'm calling in regards to Miss. Julie Davis, is this Andrew Carson?" "Y-Y-Yes," he said confused. Oh god, he thought. Oh no, oh lord please, not Julie. "Sir, I'm sorry to bother you, but there's been an accident." "Oh?" "Yes, apparently Julie and her mother were driving on Route 408 towards your house, when a truck came their way. Miss. Davis swerved to get away, where she hit a tree and was flung 3 feet from the car." Oh god, he thought sinking to the kitchen floor. "Is-is Julie ok," he asked shaking. "She's in surgery now, she has a broken leg, and some torn ligaments, but mostly just some bumps and bruises. After a few weeks of therapy, she'll probably be back on her feet." He sighed with relief. "And Mrs. Davis," he asked, politely. "Oh, well sir, she's gone." "They released her?" "No, she's dead." "WHAT," he shouted. "She died instantly of head trauma." "Oh god. When can I come see Julie?" "She should be in recovery in about an hour." "Ok," he said shaking. He glanced around. "Mom," he yelled, nervously. No reply. I better drive, he thought to himself. He left his mother and sister a note, saying he'd be at Southview, and to meet him there, and headed outside.  
  
Andi felt the cold air conditioning on her skin, as soon as she stepped inside Southview Medical Center. She shivered, hugging herself, and glanced around the waiting room. She spotted Andy, sitting in the last row, shaking, his face pale with worry. "Andy," she cried running to hug her brother. "Andy are you ok," she asked him, sighing. "No, she looks terrible," he whispered. 'Have they broke the news to her yet?" "Yes, and she's freaking out. They said she's delirious, I say she has a broken heart," he whispered again. "Well, I think she needs to be alone now Andy," "Ok, I guess," he whispered, as they headed to the car.  
  
Andi lay there, in bed, aware of her brother's rapid breathing sownthe hall. She stood up, not thinking twice, and crawled in bed with him, frowning. "Andy, are you ok," she whispered. He shook his head no, and frowned. Andi noticed a film of tears come across his eyes, and her heart went out. She watched him fight back, and blink the tears away, and sighed, glancing at the floor. She looked up at him again and couldn't help but let him know… "Andy-Andy it's ok to cry you know," "N-N-No it's not," he stuttered. "I'm such and idiot," he mumbled. "No, no your not. Andy let it out," she said, taking him in her arms. "Oh sis," he cried, tears flowing down his cheeks. "I know, I know," she whispered, stroking his hair, until he was asleep, his sticky, wet face, against her chest. "It'll be fine," she mumured. "It'll be fine. 


	17. Recovery

Chapter 17/Recovery  
  
"Jules," Andy whispered to Julie, sitting next to her. She sat on the Carson's couch, her foot propped up on a pillow, tears rolling down her cheeks. She showed no other emotion at all, except anger of course. She had been attending physical therapy, ever since the hospital had released her a week earlier, and was currently in a foster home. The Richardson's were nice people, but of course Julie was depressed. She didn't feel at home there, and missed her mother like crazy. Andy walked over to her, and pulled her in his arms, kissing her tenderly. "Jules, it'll be ok," he whispered, stroking her hair. She sighed, and leaned against Andy's long, hard, torso, rubbing her eyes, mascara dripping down her cheeks. Andy wiped a small black tear from her nose, and lifted her chin to his face. He wiped away more tears, and kissed her again, more aggressively this time. "I love you," he said. "And we'll get through this together, baby." "I love you too," she mumured, appreciatively. Just then Andi and Dean, came bounding down the stairs. "We're going out," Andi said solemnly. "Ok, bye," her brother nodded. Andi threw him a knowing glance, and nodded back, grabbing Dean's arm. "Alone at last," Julie whispered, gladly. "Alone at last," Dean murmured in between kisses, hugging Andi, in his car. "Dean, do you think they'll be ok?" "Sure, they'll get through it together. I feel so bad for Julie, I mean she was my best pal, but it'll all work out," he said reassuringly. Andi smiled, and teased him, running her hands along his mouth. He smiled, and shrugged, leaning down to kiss her. "Love you." "Me too." They lay back, stroking, rubbing, kissing making the moment last. 


	18. Worried

Chapter 18/Worried  
  
"Dean, Dean stop we have to talk," Andi whispered giggling as Dean traced his fingers across her lips. "Shh," he said shushing her, taking the opportunity to kiss her hungrily on the lips. "Dean come on," she said in- between his kisses. "About?" "Well I'm worried." "What are you worried about baby?" "Well Andy." "Why are you mad about Andy? I mean he has Julie and you have me what's there to worry about?" "Oh come on, you know as well as me that her therapy isn't going as well as the doctors planned." "I know but she was just in a terrible accident, not to mention she's lost her mother. Give her some time Andi, hon." "I know Dean but Andy's so attached already and I can't stand to see him get hurt." Dean gave her a knowing look and glanced at her sarcastically. "Which couple is it that hasn't left each other's sides since they met?" She laughed, and stroked his hair. "True, you have a point, but…" "But nothing. Andy deserves to be in love too you know." "I know, and I'm happy for him, but…" "Andi, you need to let him go. He's a big boy to you know." "Ok, ok. Just one more thing." "Yes?" "Do you want to go to the racetrack with me this Sunday? We're throwing a recovery party for Julie." "Sure, but isn't it a little soon? I mean her mother just died, do you think she'll want to celebrate?" "Probably not, but she's needs some cheering up." "Remember I've known Julie all her life- she won't hurt your brother." "At least not intentionally," Andi muttered, almost under her breath. "Hey," Dean yelled hitting her playfully. "Dean?" "Yes?" "Do you ever get, you know jealous?" Jealous of who?" "Andy." "No. Me and Julie have always had a strictly 'buddy' relationship." "You sure?" "Yep sure as a heart attack." "Ok," she whispered, pulling him close to her, laying her head in his lap.  
  
Hours later Andi woke up startled. Her alarm clock read 6:05. Wow we've been out for almost 3 hours, she thought sitting up. Dean lay asleep sprawled out on her bed. She gazed down at him lovingly not wanting him to even stir. He looked fabulous, even while sleeping. God he's got it all, she thought laughing. Just then Dean sat up rubbing his eyes. "What time is it," he mumbled tiredly. "Six. Almost dinnertime." "Ok, wow. How are you Baby? Sleep well?" "Yes," she laughed teasingly. "And you?" she asked. "Of course my dear," he whispered in his fake vampire drawl. "Alvayz vhen I'm vith you." She laughed, pulling him close. "Come here stranger," she laughed tugging at his shirt. They stood up to go downstairs, when he startled her, twirling her around, his arms on her waist, his lips finding hers in the darkness. Wow, our lips always meet perfectly, he thought smiling. She looks beautiful, he thought, watching her bat her long fluttery eyelashes lovingly. "Love you." "Me too," she said gazing into his deep eyes. I could get lost, she thought intensely. They turned to leave, grasping hands tightly.  
  
From the moment Andi stepped downstairs she immediately sensed something was wrong. Andy sat on the floor huddled against the wall, his face pale, his hand clenching the phone tightly. She stood shocked glancing at the phone, his knuckles wrapped around it white. "Andy, Andy what's wrong," she screamed coming to her senses. "It's Julie," he muttered. "What about her," Dean asked confused. "She's-she's gone missing." 


	19. Run To You

Chapter 19/Run To You  
  
Dean threw a knowing glance at Andi and jogged over to her brother's side. "Hey man, why don't you stand up and hand me the phone," he said taking complete charge. Andy did as told, and followed all Dean's instrutions. Andi watched from the corner, grateful for Dean's quick thinking.  
  
Hours later they sat on the couch in the living room, sipping coffee with the Richardsons. "Do you have any idea where she might have gone," Mrs. Richardson asked, worried. "No, we're almost sure she would have run to Andy. "We'll let you know if she shows up." "Ok, thank you," they rose and set down the cups, frowning. "Thank you for the coffee," Mr. Rischardson announced, a sad, yet distant look on his face. "Certainly," Andi replied, shooing them away. She left Andy on the couch asleep and followed Dean up to her room for some privacy. "Dean what should we do," she asked worried. "Babe there isn't anything we can do," he whispered gently. "She's ran away…" She started to reply, when she was interupted by a loud shriek in the kitchen. She ran down the stairs, Dean at her heals. Andy stood in the doorway, Julie's thin frame encased in his arms. He was whispering comforting thoughts to her, hugging her tightly, kissing her and letting her cry gently on his shoulder. She made out the words "I love you" and "Shh it's ok" and sighed walking right up to the embraced couple. "Julie, what are you doing here? Are you ok?" "Yes, I was just so sick and tired of those stupid foster parents, always buying me crap, and trying to take my Mom's place. I bounced asap." "Julie, the Richardson's are great people…they care about you." "Yes right," she said laughing angrily. "If they didn't then why would they have sat on my couch for 3 hours crying," she asked a hint of anger forming I her voice. Dean placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and stepped forward. "Julie why'd you do it," he asked softly. A film of tears, sadness, and maybe even hope flickered in Julie's bright, green, exotic eyes. "I, I…I don't know," she whispered sadly. She flew back into Andy's arms, as he led her to the safety of their living room couch. Dean and Andi watched from the doorway as he put her to sleep, soathing her, and patting her back and hair, in a matter of minutes. She lay asleep on his lap, her face sticky with tears. "Andy she can't stay with us," she said knowingly. "Why not," he asked hurt. "Um, Mom and Dead for one." He kissed her forehead, seeming to consider this issue. "It'll all work out," he said determined. Andi nodded, follwing Dean upstairs, but in her heart she wasn't so sure it would. 


	20. Talking

Chapter 20/Talking  
  
Andi heard the doorbell ring and headed for the door. "Coming," she yelled hurrying to answer it. "Kelly! Hi, what's up," she asked, opening the door to see her best friend's, cheerful face.  
  
"Hey girl! I miss you! Thought I'd drop by and see how y'all were doing," Kelly added, over-dramatizing the happy-go-lucky image.  
  
"Kel, I'm delighted to see you, but what did you really come for?"  
  
Kelly's face dropped, and she sank onto the couch next to Andi. "Is it really that obvious," she asked frowning.  
  
"No, your just my best friend-I can tell what your thinking," she laughed, her face growing serious at the sight of Kelly's painful expression. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well you remember Mike right?"  
  
"Um…" Andi searched her thoughts for a Mike. "Mike Roberts?"  
  
"Yes, that's him."  
  
" Kind of tall, built, wavy dark hair, always in his face, and amazingly intense blue eyes," she asked, describing the guy the name brought to mind.  
  
"Exactly. A total hunk. Anyways, last week we started chatting at the mall, and he seemed really, really into me."  
  
"Really? Wow that's great Kel, why so down?"  
  
  
  
"Well he asked me out for last Friday night, and I was totally psyched."  
  
Andi nodded in silent agreement. Mike was pretty hot. He was a mostly considered a jock, but he was a very great basketball player, and girls flocked over him. He had a very easygoing look to him, and a lopsided grin. The kind that could drive a girl wild. He had been in Andi's English class last year, and he was really sensitive and shy when it came to his writing, believe it or not. He had written some great stories. All in all he was pretty much your average guy. Cute, nice, sweet, popular, and smart. She happy for her friend, but she wondered what could possibly bother her about Mike and her going out. "Right. What happened?"  
  
"He didn't show up."  
  
Andi stared at Kelly, clearly shocked at the statement. "What? No way! Kel, did you call him?" Kelly nodded, her face unreadable. Andi was truly shocked. Guys usually loved Kelly. What's not to love? She was smart, pretty, funny, a great friend, sweet, and very flirtatious. "So what did he say?"  
  
"He was in the shower. His Mom said she'd have him call me back. He hasn't yet."  
  
"Man Kel. Well, I'm sure he'll call soon. You know guys…always late for something…always forgetting. Kelly laughed and smiled.  
  
"Shoot Andi, why can't I have what you and Dean have? You guys are inseparable!"  
  
"You will Kel. Soon-I promise."  
  
"You think so," she asked, hope in her eyes.  
  
"Yes. I do," Andi said smiling. She hugged her friend and sat back.  
  
Later that night Dean called. "Hey babe. Can I come see you," he asked immediately. She grinned and laughed.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Oh, great. Cya in 10."  
  
"Cya soon."  
  
Dean arrived exactly 10 minutes later, glancing up to see Andi waiting patiently on the porch swing. "Hi sweetie, how are you," he asked kissing her on the forehead, and dropping down next to her.  
  
"Great. You?"  
  
"I'm good-missed you. How's Andy?"  
  
"Same here. He's better. Back to his normal self."  
  
"That's good. She still here," he asked referring to Julie of course.  
  
"Uhuh," Andi added obviously not thrilled.  
  
"You sound loving," he teased a sexy grin appearing on his face.  
  
"I am-to you," she laughed, her lips meeting his. They lay there, gazing up at the starry sky in each other's arms. "I love you Dean Talon."  
  
He laughed, his grin lighting up his whole face. "And I love you, Miss. Carson," he added, still smiling.  
  
"I'm totally relieved," she added playfully.  
  
"Whoo," he breathed a fake sigh of relief. She hit him on the arm playfully. "Hey, you'll bruise me," he added in fake anger.  
  
"Ya your ego," she murmured grinning.  
  
"What was that," he demanded in fake furry.  
  
"Nothing," she said giggling.  
  
"Huh? What was that," he asked again, tickling her neck.  
  
"Nothing," she blurted out in between yells and laughter. He pushed her gently onto the swing, pausing to lower his face to hers.  
  
~*Please review. I want close to 70 before I update chapter 21!*~ 


	21. Summer Nights

Chapter 21/ Summer Nights  
  
Andi woke up, startled by a noise in the night. It was calm and clear, the night sky lit with star. She glanced down to find Dean beneath her. Another night asleep in his arms, she though dreamily sighing. She gazed down at the beautiful young man in front of her, a smile on her face. He's mine for now at least, she thought happily. And I intend to keep it that way…for all time. She lay back in his arms, cherishing the feel of his warm body against hers. "I love you," she whispered into the dark night.  
  
Dean awoke minutes later, to find Andi fast asleep in his lap. "Honey?" He shook her shoulder and stared down at her. She looked beautiful. He carried her upstairs to her room, and lay her gently down on the bed. "Go to sleep sweetheart," he said at her stirring. "Go to sleep…" He kissed her eyelids, and lay beside her, not far from sleep himself.  
  
  
  
"Julie," Andy whispered. "Julie, Honey I brought you toast and cereal.  
  
"Thanks," she murmured. Still not accustomed to eating in the middle of the night, she groaned and sat up.  
  
"Sweetie are you ok?"  
  
"Yes Andy," she replied irritably.  
  
"What's wrong," he asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing," she sighed gazing at him. Their eyes met and she sank onto his bed. "Everything," she said her eyes sad.  
  
"Oh baby, tell me about it.  
  
"I'm just missing my other a lot and even missing the Richardson's. I feel bad for doing this to them."  
  
"Oh Jules, you really should go back. This isn't a good lifestyle. My angel deserves better," he said smiling sadly.  
  
"Oh Andy, they're not the only ones I miss."  
  
"Huh? Who else," he wondered aloud.  
  
"I miss…" she took a deep breath. Here it goes Julie, she said to herself. "I miss you."  
  
"Me? But I'm right here," he said confused.  
  
"No Andy. You may be here in physical shape, but your state of mind is far away. You've been distant towards me for weeks."  
  
"Jules, I'm not distant. Just scared. And confused."  
  
"Confused? About what? Us?"  
  
"No no, not us, about everything. Maybe just life…love…ok maybe a little bit about us," he admitted.  
  
"You mean you don't want to be with me anymore," she asked hurt.  
  
"No, I want to be with you, I love you. It's just…it's not right for us to see each other like this so soon."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Man Jules, I'm wanting you all the time," he said blushing.  
  
She laughed and smiled, her gorgeous white pearls lighting up the room. To him her laughter was like music. He gazed longingly at her long neck. The neck he wanted to graze with his cheek so badly. His gaze fell to the soft globes of her breasts and her laughing green eyes. Her soft hair and curvy figure…she was perfect. His girl. He stood up and put his arms around her, in their own world, their lips met, and they lay back, on the bed, hearts beating. "Andy we shouldn't…"  
  
"Shh…" he shushed her and removed his shirt, lying on her chest to listen to her beating heart. He brought his lips to her neck and kissed his way back to her lips, a warm glow spreading through the room.  
  
A/N I realize that Andy sort of plays the sweet and innocent guy, but him and Julie have been through a lot. Andi and Dean's relationship is more…cuddling and hugging lol. Also, I want 85 reviews peeps! 


	22. Deeper Then Ever

Chapter 22/ Deeper Then Ever  
  
Andy woke up, a stream of daylight hitting the windows. Julie lay asleep in his arms, wearing on her bathrobe. They were wrapped up in sheets. He thought for a moment confused. Then it hit him. He was no longer a virgin. Him and Julie had gone all the way last night. He sighed, partly with relief, and partly with nerves. He thought back to the night, the feel of her arms around him, their naked bodies wrapped together. She was so sweet. His forever girl. It wasn't like now he was going to expect sex all the time; in fact he decided him and Julie needed to have a talk. "Jules? Jules, Honey, wake up."  
  
"Huh?" She groaned and sat up. Seeing Andy lying there next to her in his boxers, she smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Morning. Sleep well," she teased.  
  
He laughed and kiss her forehead. "Good Morning Sunshine. No, in fact I didn't seem to get much sleep," he laughed, teasing back. "I thought maybe we should talk…about last night."  
  
She frowned. "You don't regret last night do you? You were my first you know."  
  
"No, no. I just wanted to talk about it. Jules, we can't be doing that all the time. We have time trust me. Oh, and you were my first as well," he laughed, knowing he didn't sound like your average guy.  
  
"I know," Julie replied smiling. "But every now and then on a cold night when we're alone in our beds, it'll be the perfect trick to warm us up," she laughed.  
  
"Julie it's summer," he said, grinning.  
  
"Well, when it's hot then, who cares," she replied, her face glowing. "It'll be more romantic if we don't do it as often anyways," she added.  
  
"Yes, and besides, I don't know if I can fit you into my schedule that often," he said, trying to remain serious, his brow arched.  
  
She laughed, her smile lighting up her whole face. "Haha very funny," she said, punching him lightly on the arm.  
  
He drew her near, pulling her lips to his, holding her close, beneath the sheets.  
  
"Andi? Wake up Honey."  
  
"Dean? Where am I," she sat up confused.  
  
He laughed. "Your at home. We slept straight through the night."  
  
She grinned. "Yes, I remember you carried me upstairs. Thanks baby."  
  
"Anytime. Oh and guess what?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I scored us 2 front row seats to the N*Sync concert, he said smiling proudly.  
  
"What? Oh my god no way!! How…I mean when…I mean…oh I love you," she said excitedly, throwing her arms around his neck. She kissed him fully on the lips.  
  
"I'm just paying off old debts," he said laughing, kissing her back.  
  
Just then the phone rang, interrupting their N*Sync moment. "Hello? Kelly? Hi."  
  
"Hey girl. Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He called me last night."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Kelly laughed. "Some friend you are. Mike."  
  
"Oh yeah! Sorry Kel," she laughed.  
  
"It's cool. Anyways, are you going to ask me what happened?"  
  
Andi laughed. "What happened?"  
  
"Well," she gushed excitedly. "He asked me out! He said he was so sorry about the stand-up. His Mom caught him sneaking out and he was confined to his room. Poor guy. Anyways, do you think you and Dean could double date with us?"  
  
"Um…sure, what night," she asked, mouthing the words to Dean. He nodded, smiling, and rolling his eyes at the girl talk.  
  
"Next Friday."  
  
"Oh man, I can't Kel. Dean got front row seats to go see N*Sync!"  
  
"Oh wow. Well go ahead girl. Maybe some other time."  
  
"How about Saturday?"  
  
"No, Mike can't. Well have fun. Let me know how it goes."  
  
"Sorry Kel. Call me and tell me all about it."  
  
"Ok, really, it's no problem," she said unconvincingly, sounding hurt.  
  
"You sure," Andi asked worried.  
  
"Yeah, I'm cool. Talk to ya later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Andi sank to the ground, head in her hands. She might just be losing her best friend all over again. Dean came over behind her, rubbing her neck. He put his arms around her and she sank down in them, letting the new stress load sink in.  
  
~Decided not to wait for 85 reviews, but I definitely want em' now guys! Lol.~ 


	23. The Concert

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the great reviews. Steph/Lauren/Jo you guys are great friends! Thanks! Catherine, thanks for the suggestions, I had something like that in mind. Maybe finishing soon and making a sequel. MH-AC-PL, thanks so much! People like you, Andrea, Azur, Alana, and Nicole(Pixie Hardy) make writing fun. To everyone I missed-thanks as well!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 23/The Concert  
  
"Andi almost ready," Dean asked outside of Andi's door.  
  
"Ya, I'm coming babe," she called back excitedly.  
  
"Great, I'll be packing up the car."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Andi smiled, picking up her N*Sync t-shirt. She couldn't wait to see N*Sync do Pop Oddessy live. She brush out her blonde hair, now cascading down her back in soft waves. She walked over to the mirror and applied lip-gloss and blush. She smiled slightly, imagining Justin Timberlake reaching down to take her hand and pull her onstage. She picked up her brush again, and dipped her head, pulling her long hair into a wild ponytail. She added her silver hoop earrings, and took a sec to glance in the mirror, determined to look good, not for Justin, but for Dean.  
  
"Hey baby, you look great," Dean said, eyeing Andi up and down as she hopped in the front seat.  
  
"As do you. What's up? Miss me?"  
  
"Most certainly," Dean said laughing as they headed towards the theater.  
  
  
  
It was an outdoor theater, but being that they had front row seats, they were covered by the overhead tent. It was a good thing, because about 5 minutes into the opening band it started to drizzle. When N*Sync finally came out, Andi got one fabulous glimpse of Justin, before it started to downpour. 15 minutes later, into Girlfriend, with a surprise guest appearance from Nelly, it stared thundering, and by the 7th song there was lightning and hail. The wind blew like crazy, knocking the amps out and causing total paranoia. Andi grabbed Dean's arm as he led her towards the car. Once safe inside, Dean brushed his soaking wet clothes off. Andi smiled. Through his wet shirt she could see his muscles rippling across his stomach. She climbed into the backseat and grabbed her bag, glad for the extra set of clothes she had brought. She wasn't even upset about the concert. Just knowing she had a whole night left with Dean was enough to make her smile. She looked up at him shyly. He glanced in the review mirror, smiled blushing, and turned his head, signaling for her to change. She quickly peeled her wet t-shirt off, and through on her replacement. She yanked off her shorts, slipped into her swishy exercise ones, and grabbed her brush. She brushed out her hair, smiling at the thought of how she must look. She climbed into the front seat, still smiling as she caught a glance in the review mirror.  
  
Dean shrank in his seat. This wasn't good. He turned his head while Andi changed, completely ashamed. Here he had brought her for a night of fun, and instead she got to be trapped in his car, soaked and cold. He stared outside, watching the raging storm grow worse. He knew it wasn't his fault that the storm approached, but he still felt bad. Like he had to make it up to her somehow. "Hey Andi?"  
  
"What sweetie?"  
  
"I'm so sorry-I never meant for this to happen."  
  
"Oh Dean it's not your fault. Thank you so much for bringing me."  
  
"Well I was thinking-you know there's the annual beginner's race at the Moto track in Chicago this year right?"  
  
"Ya of course! It's the talk of the table."  
  
"Well, I was wondering…don't you think it'd be fun to drive there? See the kids compete?"  
  
"Yes, but Dean I don't think my dad's going to agree with that…my mom won't be crazy about it either."  
  
"How come?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. He could be so cute. "We'd have to stay the night."  
  
"So we've done it before."  
  
"Well…true…without adult supervision."  
  
"Yes, but they trust me-they'll let you go."  
  
"Maybe," Andi said thoughtfully.  
  
Dean shrugged, kissed her forehead, and climbed to the backseat to change as well.  
  
  
  
"Julie? Wake up hon."  
  
"Andy?" Julie groaned and sat up in bed.  
  
"No God. C'mon eat." He sat the tray down in front of her, settling beside her, watching her eat.  
  
"Quit it, you know I hate it when you watch me eat," she snapped, annoyed.  
  
"Sorry. Guess someone's testy this morning," he laughed, stroking her hair.  
  
"Ya, well I've been deep in thought," she replied, smiling slightly.  
  
"Really? How so?"  
  
"Well, Honey you've been great to me through all of this-my Mom…everything."  
  
Andy nodded.  
  
"The thing is I think it's time for me to move back with the Richardson's. I don't think I've been very fair to them in all of this, and I'm sorry to leave but-…"  
  
She didn't get to finish. She was cut off, by Andy's firm, yet soft lips against hers.  
  
"I'm so proud of you Jules. I knew you'd come around.  
  
She smiled, and ran her finger over his lips, causing him to tremble slightly. "I love you Sweetheart. Thank you. Thank you for being there for me at every moment, every tear," she took a deep breath, tears filling her eyes, threatning to spill at any moment.  
  
"I love you too. Welcome. It was my pleasure." He took her hand, ruffled her hair and smiled. 


	24. Here With You

Chapter 24/Here With You  
  
"I know Mom. Yes, I know. I'll be careful. Ok. Alright. Love you too. Bye." Andi rolled her eyes as she hung up with her mother. At least she's letting me go, she thought happily. Dean come up beside her and put his arm around her.  
  
"So can we go," he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes! My Mom said we could as long as we sleep in separate beds," she laughed rolling her eyes.  
  
"I can still hold you right," he said, so cute that Andi had to laugh again.  
  
"Ya I don't think there's a rule against that."  
  
He took her in his arms and kissed her softly. "Good because I don't think I could handle that."  
  
They got a room with Dean's emergency cash and settled down. Dean and Andi's parents both wired them $1000. Everything seemed alright. That night seemed like heaven. Andi fell asleep in Dean's arms to the soft sounds of her favorite radio station and Dean's soft breathing. The next morning they went to the nearest mall and bought a week's worth clothes. They hit the road soon enough and drove all day, reaching Chicago by night. At 10:00 they finally settled in another hotel in a Chicago suburb. Andi was so exhausted and she couldn't begin to imagine how tired Dean must be from driving all day, so they skipped dinner and fell straight to sleep. Andi woke in the middle of the night, sweat on her forehead. It was excruciatingly hot and uncomfortable. She went to the restroom and flicked on the cold water, slipping in to take a cool shower. She realized she forgot to lock it, but shrugged it off and washed her hair. Moments later she heard footsteps in the hall and soft mumbling. She laughed lightly as she stepped out and wrapped the towel around her. She walked into the room to see Dean, pacing in his boxers. She laughed and grabbed her clothes. It was 6 so they could stay up. She turned to get dressed when Dean grabbed her arm. He pulled her close and drew her in for a kiss. He softly slipped the towel off, causing Andi to squirm in nervous anticipation. "Dean I don't think we should…" He stepped back, staring at her curvy body. "Sweetie I know. I want to wait to, it's just that your so…beautiful," he whispered the last word and blushed, embarrassed. Andi slipped back in the bathroom, slipped quickly into her clothes, and ran more water over her hair, sweat rolling off her brows.  
  
  
  
Dean sat on the bed, fully dressed now. He stood up and grabbed a cup of coffee. He sighed and sank back down, closing his eyes. Now why did I do that, he wondered to himself. I wanna wait just as much as Andi. But he knew why. Seeing Andi there in the tiny hotel towel…his heart had leaped. She'd look so cute standing there, half naked and drenched. He laughed and lay back on the bed. They'd just have to be more careful now.  
  
"Andy," Julie whispered over the phone. Why's she calling so early, he thought grumpily. They hadn't spoken since the day before when she had moved out. "Andy I'm scared…"  
  
"Why," he grumbled, half asleep.  
  
"I'm…I mean I think I might be…"  
  
"What," he wondered out loud.  
  
She took a deep breath. "I think I might be pregnant."  
  
"What!?!?!?!" Now that had definitely gotten his attention. It was every guy's nightmare. I have to imagine what Julie must be going through, he thought, freaking out. He ran over to the bathroom, afraid he'd be sick.  
  
Julie sat on the bathroom floor crying, phone still in her hand. Her and Andy had hung up a few minutes ago. She sobbed, her head pounding, millions of thoughts running through her head. What will I do? Where will I go? How will I tell the Richardson's? What would Mom think? How will I raise it? Will I raise it? Will I give it up for adoption? There were so many questions. The most important one: What would Andy do? She was pretty positive he'd stand by her, but you never could be to sure. Guys these days couldn't take surprise or responsibility. It's just that Andy didn't seem like that, she thought. She fell across the toilet, her stomach lurching at all the thoughts. She finished the gruesome job and wiped her mouth on her sleeve, not caring how nasty it was. She washed her hands and face, and swallowed water, aware of footsteps in the hall. "Julie? Sweetheart are you ok?" Mrs. Richardson's voice came softly through the door, full of concern. Julie opened the door and smiled slightly.  
  
"No I think I may have caught something," she said weakly, grabbing her stomach.  
  
"Oh Honey…well how about you go lay down and I'll bring you some soup."  
  
"Ok," she said meekly. She felt terrible. She knew the truth. She was sick about the thought of 1 word…mother. She shivered and popped a movie in, climbing into bed. She ate her soup and snuggled under the covers. She was slightly aware of Mrs. Richardson, coming in and out to check on her, sitting by her bedside reading, changing cool clothes on her head. It reminded her of painful memories of her mother. Her mother always made a big deal when she was sick. Mother, she thought. I might be one soon. She remember her own mother and how she used to tuck Julie under the covers and sing to her every night, even when Julie was too old for it. Now she can't do that anymore, she thought glumly. She's dead. She woke up fully, tears streaming down. She sat up, holding her head in her hands. Mrs. Richardson walked over and put her arms around her, feeling much sympathy.  
  
"Shh," she soothed. "Shh it's ok. I know, I know. She patted Julie on the back, reassuringly. But she didn't know. Grief and overwhelm suddenly hit Julie, hard and fat. She needed to know. She stood up, dressing quickly. She explained to Mrs. Richardson that she needed some fresh air, and she'd be back in an hour. Mrs. Richardson looked up skeptically, but nodded her off, cynical. Julie hurried to the nearest teen clinic. Anything free, fast, safe, and correct, she thought solemnly. She stopped, parked the car, and hurried in. They took her name, and she whispered her reason, embarrassed.  
  
The doctor took her in, a nice, younger, woman, fully certified. She asked Julie questions like when was the last time she'd had sexual contact and about her menstruation and such. Then she ran the test and left to go test the results. Julie sat in the robe, cold and shivering on the cold metal table. The doctor returned. "Ok Ma'am we'll have those results in in a few days. You just leave your home number and we'll give you a call," she said smiling. Julie frowned. She couldn't let the Richardson's know, they'd think she was nothing but a no-good, pain in the butt, slutty tramp. Besides, they'd been so kind to her, she'd hate to let them down again. She sighed and carefully wrote the number on the sheet of paper. 547-8762…the Carson's home phone.  
  
  
  
"Ms. Davis?"  
  
"No this is Mrs. Carson, Julie's not here right now," Geneva replied quizically.  
  
"Oh, well can you please give the phone to Mr. Andrew Carson," the kind nurse asked her.  
  
"Um sure…hold on…Andy," she yelled up the stairs. What was this all about, she wondered.  
  
"Got it," he yelled back down. He shivered, his teeth chattering. He'd never been so nervous in his life. Would it be true? If so, would it be a boy/girl? Would him and Julie get married? Would they keep the baby? How would they support it if so? He pushed his scary thoughts and questions aside and picked up the phone. "Hello," he cleared his throat and sat down, gripping the side of the bed for support.  
  
"Mr. Andrew Carson?"  
  
"Yes." Julie had pre-warned that they would be calling within 3-5 days. He still wasn't ready.  
  
"The results are in Sir."  
  
He concentrated on reading her voice for a hint of some ssort but there was none so he sat back and listened. "And? Is she…is she pregnant?"  
  
A/N: Haha I left a cliffie! Lol cliffhanger alert! Lol well hope you liked it! I'll update 25 once I have like 93 reviews. Wow this was my longest chapter yet! 


	25. Mistake

Chapter 25/Mistake  
  
"She's pregnant." Andy sunk to the floor, the phone dropping from his hand. Not him. Not this. Not now. His life was ruined. Completely ruined. "Sir? Sir are you there sir?"  
  
He picked up the phone, still in complete shock. "Yes, I'm here. I'm sorry but I have to go," he said loudly.  
  
"I understand Sir," she replied sympathetically.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
He hung up the phone and immediately picked it back up and called Julie. "Jules? Hi, um I'm coming over."  
  
"What? You can't I'm having dinner. Is everything ok?"  
  
"No everything isn't ok, we're pregnant Julie! I mean your pregnant, I mean…oh I don't know what I mean!"  
  
"Oh. My. God. I'll be over in 2 minutes." Julie hung up the phone and sank onto her bed, tears streaming down her face. She picked up the keys and hurried to Andy's house. She stopped the car halfway, painful memories of her mother in her head. She got to Andy's house 15 minutes later. She ran to him, throwing herself into his arms. "Oh Andy…I…I'm so sorry I did this."  
  
"Oh Julie baby you didn't do it WE did it. After all this baby is half mine. Don't blame yourself sweetie."  
  
She looked up, her cheeks sticky with tears. "You mean you're not mad?"  
  
Andy looked at her quizzically. "Why would I be mad? Honey, we're in this together."  
  
"Oh Andy I'm so scared." She felt his strong arms around her, as they sank onto the wet porch.  
  
"Let's not freak out now. What are we going to do? I think we should go down to the adoption agency and see what options we have. I mean there's no way we can keep this baby."  
  
"Yes I know," she replied, tears streaming down her neck. "I'm just glad I don't have to abort. I'd be a mess about that."  
  
"Yes I know. Why don't we go inside and make an appointment? I hate to tell my parents and Jason, but what really upsets me is Andi. I don't know how she'll take it."  
  
"Andy she loves you. She'll forgive and forget."  
  
"I guess," he replied, not so sure.  
  
"At least you have someone to tell," she replied quietly.  
  
"Oh Honey…" Andy gave her shoulder a squeeze and wiped her tears. They stood up and headed into the house.  
  
After making an appointment for the next day, they headed to the living room to break the news to the Carson's…not a good thing.  
  
"Mom," Andy said, clearing his throat.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Julie's…I mean we're…we're…"  
  
"Pregnant," Julie finished for him.  
  
Mrs. Carson stared in shock. "Oh my…Andy, I think Julie better go home," she said, eyeing Mr. Carson's office.  
  
"Mom me and Julie did this together and I think we should face it together. I'm just so sorry…we made an appointment for the adoption agency. We both already know we can't keep this baby."  
  
Geneva nodded approvingly, still in shock herself. She signaled that she'd be right back, and headed towards her husband's office. They heard yelling and what sounded like glass breaking. Julie let out a sob, and Andy winced and grabbed her hand. Minutes later, a much calmer Mr. Carson came out of his office, Geneva trailing behind. He walked up to his son, and put his arms around them both, tears appearing at his cheeks. "Son I know you two have made a mistake, and I'm not going to lecture you-the shock should be enough. I just want to let you know…I'm proud, in a way, that you know you can't keep this baby. At 16 a baby wouldn't work."  
  
"I know Dad," he said shaking his head. Julie headed home and fell asleep, knowing her problems were full-fledged.  
  
The next day Julie, Andy, Mrs. Carson, Mr. Carson, Andi, (who had headed home the minute she heard) Mrs. Richardson, and Mr. Richardson, all filed into the small office. They listened as the agent ramble on and on about a plan that sounded good. They could find a couple that was willing to take the boy/girl and raise it, and in the meantime, let Andy and Julie keep in touch with it. They signed the forms and agreed, happy to have finally decided.  
  
"I can't believe them," Andi told Dean, laying her head in his lap. "Shh I know. They made a mistake-one we almost made. Just please, calm down. It'll all turn out ok."  
  
And it did. As the months passed, Julie got heavier, Andy got more hopeful, and Andi and Dean made an even closer bond. Before they knew it, 8 months had passed, and Julie was near her due date. She was actually happy, yet scared about her nearing labor. The couples were also happy about the school year almost being over. Summer, fall, and winter, had flew by and everybody was in touch with their emotions. As they neared the next summer, they all felt more and more anxious for the day when Julie would go into labor.  
  
"Andy," Andi whispered, walking into her brother's room. "Andy I just wanted to say…sorry. For being angry with you and Julie…I know now that you guys made a mistake. It happens to everybody. I just wanted to let you know that I support your decision." She turned to leave the dark room, when a hand caught her arm. Andy stood there in the dark, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you for finally forgiving me…I thought you'd be mad forever." They hugged, and headed towards his bed, happy to be made up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: OK I know this chapter sucked really badly, but I didn't want to drag out all 9 months. I'm going to end this story, probably around chapter 30, but if I get enough emails (hosergirl2u@yahoo.com) lol then I'll make a sequel. Lol well I hope it wasn't that terrible. Chapter 26 should be up soon, thanks! 


	26. Baby?

A/N: I really appreciate every reader's kind words and reviews. You guys make the writing worthwhile. Also, I'm not sure whether I agree with my decision on hurrying Julie's pregnancy, because it hurried Andi and Dean as well. I hope my decision was good. I promise I'll make up for all the hurried months. Also: PLEASE(begging) check out my new story When Opposites Attract, an original, and if you have time To Sing A Song and Leaving Home, both originals as well…oh and watch Motocrossed, its on May 14th!! Lol thanks, enjoy reading!  
  
  
  
Chapter 26/Baby?  
  
"Julie, Honey how far apart are the contractions?" Andy sat beside Julie, lying on a stretcher, being wheeled into ER.  
  
"I don't know…5 m-m-minutes," she stuttered; sweat pouring off of her forehead.  
  
"Oh Hon, I hate to see you in so much pain…is there anything I can do for you," Andy asked, wiping her brow with a wet cloth.  
  
'No, I'll b-be all riiiight," she gasped, between painful stings. The doctor walked into the ER and took a look, examining her and the baby inside. Moments later a look of pity came over his face. Andy knew then that whatever it was, it wasn't good news. The Richardson's and Carson's stood beside the couple, gripping hands nervously.  
  
"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but…the baby didn't make it."  
  
"WHAT?" Julie gasped, taking in sharp breaths of air. "N-no that can't be possible…it was fine…I was fine!"  
  
"Yes I know Miss, but the baby didn't seem to get enough oxygen…it's gone."  
  
"B-b-but how can you be so sure," she asked, her face wet with sweaty, salty tears.  
  
"I just am Miss. The baby isn't moving…it's not breathing. I'm so very sorry."  
  
"What happens now," Andy asked from the corner, speaking up for the first time.  
  
"She'll have to deliver the baby."  
  
"What!" Andy stood stunned, nearby the two elder couples, sobbing beside Julie.  
  
"She'll have to deliver it as normal…there's no other way."  
  
Julie sobbed and grabbed Andy's other hand, unable to believe her circumstances.  
  
"Miss this baby's coming-now."  
  
"O-o-ok. I'm ready." She took a deep breath and pushed with all her might.  
  
  
  
"Dean!! Dean stop," Andi shrieked, as he playfully pulled her shoulders onto the ground beside him.  
  
"Stop what," he asked innocently. "The funs just begun Miz Carson," he added laughing, pulling her up out of the dirt.  
  
"So buster are you ready to lose the biggest race of your life," Andi asked him fiercely.  
  
"Haha right. No I'm ready to win it."  
  
"Yeah well, we'll see," she said winking. She climbed onto her bike and pumped the pedal, speeding past a dust-covered Dean.  
  
"No way," Dean laughed, and hurried to catch up, finally pulling up beside her. They flew around the track; laughing and racing, lap after lap.  
  
"Dean it's been so long since we raced! I forgot how much fun it could be," Andi said happily, tugging off her helmet.  
  
"Yeah I know. Especially since I beat you," he laughed again.  
  
"Hey," she said, punching his arm. "Only by ½ a lap."  
  
"But, I still won," he replied again.  
  
"Yeah well winning isn't everything! Ever hear that lover-boy," she asked, a teasing smile on her lips.  
  
"Umm…" Dean shrugged, pretending to ponder the subject in deep thought. "Nope."  
  
Andi laughed and hopped off her bike, pulling Dean in for a victory kiss.  
  
"So is that my present for winning," he asked smiling.  
  
"Nope this is your present for winning," she replied, dipping him back into a long, excruciatingly breathless kiss.  
  
"Eww gross! I'm gonna call this one a record. ANDI AND DEAN, BREAK RECORD FOR GOING AT IT IN PUBLIC," Jason yelled appearing upon the scene. "I can see the headlines now."  
  
Andi laughed and smacked him playfully on the behind as he chased Dean around the track. She heard her cell phone ring and hurried to answer it, the voice on the other line threatening. Dean walked over and overheard the shrill voices.  
  
"What do you mean it's gone? She had to deliver it that way? Oh my god…poor Julie…poor Andy! We'll be there in an hour or so…as fast as we can. Yes, but Mom," she paused, her hand shaking, almost dropping the phone. "Ok. All right. Love you. Later. Bye."  
  
Andi closed her cell phone case and flew into Dean's arms, sobbing. "Andi, honey what's wrong," he asked, pulling her back.  
  
"It's Julie and Andy. Their baby, it's…"  
  
"It's what sweetheart," he asked again, rubbing her cheek.  
  
"It's…dead," she whispered, shuddering at the thought.  
  
"You mean she had to…deliver it dead," he asked.  
  
"Yes," she whispered, a pained look on her face.  
  
"Oh no. We better get to the hospital now," he said, gathering up there things and throwing them to a silent Jason.  
  
"No, Mom said she wants us to just go home. She said we'd be no help there."  
  
"Ok, well I guess all we can do is wait for Andy to come home," he said, half dragging, half carrying Andi to the car. They rode home in silence, a surprise greeting them in the driveway. The car Geneva and Mr. Carson had gotten for the twins for their 16th birthday was in the lot. Andy was already home.  
  
Andi gave Dean a look and he nodded, grabbing Jason, and mummuring something about a walk. Andi hurried up the steps to his room and found him sitting alone on his bed, half asleep.  
  
"Andy," she said softly, stepping beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Huh," he asked her, not looking up.  
  
"Come here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You've been the strong guy long enough. You deserve to let it out."  
  
She pulled him close, and let him lay in her arms, as the tears eventually came, and overwhelming supply of sticky, wet tears pouring out as he sobbed on his sister's stomach. They fell asleep together, both dreaming of when the nightmare would finally end.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, I know you guys hate me for killing the baby, but it didn't seem right to have them give it up. You'll see what I have in store…everything will work out for Julie and Andy. Also, I'm probably ending this on the 30th or 35th chapter so if you think I should make a sequel (I'm dying to! Lol) then please email me at hosergirl2u@yahoo.com. Thanks, I'll update soon at like 115 reviews or so. 


	27. Family Values

A/N: I just wanted to thank Missy for the WONDERFUL review that made writing this chapter and all the future one's worth it…and to Racetrack, I'm sorry you feel that way but I guess there's always a flamer. Thanks guys!  
  
Chapter 27/Family Values  
  
"Andrew, Andrea, come down for breakfast," Mrs. Carson yelled up the stairs, waking Andi and her brother from their peaceful sleep. Andi smiled at Andy, still half asleep. They got up and ran downstairs, Andy behind his sister.  
  
"Hey guys. Morning," Mrs. Carson said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Mom," Andi said, gazing at her brother's sleepy, dull eyes.  
  
"Andy, Honey Julie called…it's urgent."  
  
Andy made a leap for the phone, dashing past his mother and sister, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Andi looked curiously at her mom and picked up her orange juice. "What was all that about?"  
  
Geneva shrugged and glanced at Andy, watching at the pained expression on his face as he whispered to Julie over the phone. "I don't know but it doesn't look good. C'mon let's eat in here." She motioned towards the living room and her and Andi headed there to the couch.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I was thinking…maybe me and Dean could go on another vacation? I mean we were fine in New York and stuff…I just thought it would be a fresh start for our relationship this year. It would give Andy some time too," she added, pleading hopefully.  
  
Mrs. Carson frowned and looked at the coffee table. "Where exactly did you plan on going?"  
  
Andi shrugged and sighed. "Well I haven't really talked to Dean about it yet…I was thinking Ocean City. For a week."  
  
"Sounds nice…maybe we could all go. Give Andy a break, you and Dean your own room, and me and your dad some time alone…I think it just may work. I'll talk it over with your father. Let ya know before dinner."  
  
"Thanks Mom you're the best!"  
  
Mrs. Carson laughed. "You too Honey." She was about to pull Andi into a quick hug when Andy came bursting into the room.  
  
"Julie's leaving!!!"  
  
"What!?!" Andi and her mother asked at the same time, alarmed.  
  
"She's moving. To Farlon," he said breathlessly, speaking of a busy city, two hours away.  
  
"Oh Honey…" Mrs. Carson walked over to her son, putting her arms around him. Andi sat, shocked, upset for her brother.  
  
"Why," she finally asked, looking in her lap.  
  
"The Richardson's decided she needed a get away. From…from…"  
  
"From you," Andi replied softly.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded, a sad look in his faraway eyes. "Mom we can't let this happen…"  
  
"Honey I'm afraid there's nothing we can d-…"  
  
"Mom you have to let her move in."  
  
"Do," Mrs. Carson finished, glancing at Andy. "I'm afraid we can't do that Sweetheart."  
  
"But Mom you have to! I'll die without her! I love her…" he said, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"I know Sweetie and I'm sure she loves you too, but the truth is the Richardson's are right. She does need a break, and you do too."  
  
"But Mom we need to get through this together."  
  
"No, you can be together, but you need to forgive yourselves first."  
  
"You did this didn't you! You and Dad-you told them to leave! I hate you! I hate you all!" Andy turned and ran to his room, leaving a stunned mother behind.  
  
"Andy!" She yelled his way, an angry look on her face. "Andrew you-…"  
  
"Let him go Mom," Andi replied, her eyes dull. "He doesn't care about us anymore." She turned and walked to her room, to dress and head out the door to see Dean.  
  
Andy sat later in the day, picking apart the food his mother had left outside his door for lunch. He felt so confused. Mixed up about Julie, upset about his parents, but mostly sorry and depressed about Andi. The look on her face when he'd said he hated them all…he just couldn't shake it. Sure he loved his parents, but him and his twin had always had a special bond…like they knew each other's feelings so well and all. When he's through his tantrum and said that, he hadn't thought about his sister's reaction. The hurt, pain, dissapointment, and sad dullness immediately shadowing her eyes at his words were practically unbearable. He knew right away he had to do something about it.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading this far, and try and think about a sequel. Also email me if you have any comments or anything. Hosergirl2u@yahoo.com 


	28. Hurt

Chapter 28/Hurt  
  
Andi sat with Dean at his house, a grim expression on her face. She was trying to relax but Andy's words just kept ringing in her head. "I hate you! I hate you all!" It hurt her so badly…it was one thing to lose a friend, after all she hadn't spoken to Kelly in weeks, it was even worse to lose your brother, Jason was annoying sure, but she'd hate to lose him, but it was practically unbearable to lose your twin…her and Andy had known each since the day they were both born, two minutes apart 16 years ago. There was no way that bond could break that easily, yet it was. Just by two quick seconds her whole relationship with her twin brother had practically dissolved, just like that. With the few harsh words he could create a lifetime of them and separation. It was almost deathly to think of life without Andy…besides Dean he was all she had now. She couldn't imagine not having him to talk to and him comfort her when she's down. Who else would hug her and let her sleep in their arms with a comforting word? Dean. Yes he could, she loved him more then anything but her and him just didn't have the special bond made when 2 twins are born. They came into the world together and chances were one day they'd die together, at around the same time, and there was no way she could let it all go away. It hurt too much. So later she'd have to go talk to him, but right now they both needed to mend. She could imagine where he was coming from with Julie and all, heck if Dean was leaving after their baby'd just died, even if he was just plain out leaving she'd probably do the same thing. It was reaction. Right now it was all still sinking it. She needed to be with Dean now. Gee somebody needed to be there to comfort her…she needed some sort of protection, some sort of shield, some sort of brick wall blocking her from the painful words people could so easily break her with. She lay back against her boyfriend feeling the so close warmth of his soft skin. The roughness of his new Aero sweater brushed against her arms. He pulled her closer, rubbing her back, soothing away some of the pain that the new constant headache was causing. She could smell the sweetness of his Gravity cologne, intoxicating her. The attraction in the air was so thick…he brought her lips to his; pulling her closer until they were almost one…she needed to feel that, she wanted to. She grabbed his neck and pulled him down on her, the intense sounds of Serendipity, one of their romantic favorites, echoing in the back of the room. A heat comes over them, breaking their concentration.  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"What sweetie?"  
  
"I love you. I love you so much. I hope you know that."  
  
"I do sweetheart, and so do I. In fact, that's why I've decided…when I graduate I'm not going away to college."  
  
"Dean! Yes you are, there's no way I'm going to mess with your future…you have to much in front of you!"  
  
"Andi I love you and I couldn't stand being away from you for an entire year. Plus, there's plenty of willing guys wondering around this town…yeah right, like I'm goin let my girl be with somebody else," he said smiling.  
  
"Dean there's a lot of willing chicks in college too, worse in fact, cause when I say willing I mean they'll go home with anybody!"  
  
Dean laughed and shook his head. "Do you think for one second those broads could lure me to them? Ha!"  
  
Andi rolled her eyes. "Fine you win, but promise you'll take classes at the junior college until I graduate?"  
  
"I promise. Plus, the new Moto season's coming up and I plan on us racing a lot more this year. Now that I've been with y'all for 2 years I'm more reconized."  
  
"Cool. Oh and by the way, what makes you so sure of yourself?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That I wouldn't give in to those guys? Ha, you wouldn't know!" Shw inked and kissed him hard on the lips. "Oh and by the way…my Mom's taking us to Ocean City for a week. We haven't made the exact plans yet but do you wanna come?"  
  
"Awesome! You serious?"  
  
"As a heartbeat."  
  
"Oh slick! Of course I'll come…will we get our own room," he asked, a devilish grin on his face.  
  
"Of course, but don't get your hopes up lover-boy." She smiled, and walked out the front door to hear Andy's apology and call Kelly. 


	29. Forgivness

Chapter 29/Forgivness  
  
"Andi?" Andy knocked on his twin's door, his face puffy and swollen. He stumbled back as the door opened quickly, and saw his sister standing there, phone in her hand. "Hehe I know! Hold up Kel ok?" "Hey bro," she said, sort of softly.  
  
"Hey, um, erm well, can we talk," he asked awkwardly, frowning down at the floor.  
  
Andi put the phone back to her ear as she turned her back to her brother. "Hey, Kel? Can I call you back? Ok, all right. Ok. Yes. Okay bye." She motioned towards her brother as she hung up the phone and they made their way to her queen sized bed.  
  
"Listen Andi I'm sorry. I never meant to-I mean I was upset about Julie and- it's just that I love you so much and I."  
  
"Shh," Andi cut him off, pulling him nearer, letting his head drop on her shoulder. He started crying softly on her shirt, gripping the back of the cloth and sniffling, trying to somewhat disguise his sobs. "Shh, hey, hey," She said, hugging him. "It'll be ok, look maybe Julie can convince her parents to let her stay."  
  
Andy drew his head up, a flicker of hope lighting up his eyes. "You really think she can?"  
  
"Yes, together you can both convince them. And I'll try my best to help you get along ok. Now first we need to get you and Mom speaking again. It's never good to fight with the rents."  
  
He laughed and smacked the side of her cheek. "What's with u woman always giving orders."  
  
"Oh us woman! HA! You better watch out mister, cause this 'woman' can whoop you and you know it!" She grabbed him and smacked his head playfully and they laughed together, Andy wiping his tears.  
  
Just then Jason walked in, opening his mouth to ask Andi something when he paused and glanced up. "Whoa are we having a total emotional moment here or am I dreaming? Cause if my older brothers crying then I'm about to call the Federal Witness Protection Program and find us a new location cause.wait did u guys switch places again cause if you did mom's gonna."  
  
"JASON!!!" They both yelled, laughing his way.  
  
"Do you have something in your eye," Jason asked.  
  
They both lunged at him, pulling him down and tickling him, laughing as he gigged and whooped for help.  
  
A/N: Yo guys! I know it's been forever and I'm SORRY! But I need to hurry and get a longer chapter out soon! I'm thinking at about Chapter 35 I'm going to end it and make a Motocrossed 3, any suggestions on a name for it? Well anybody open for new ideas for the next one or anything else email me! Hosergirl2u@yahoo.com 


End file.
